The Galactic Crystals: Book 1 - Training, preparation and old allies
by Ligia Tsukino
Summary: First part of a Trilogy Post-Stars. After the fight against Chaos, our heroes start their training, preparing for Crystal Tokyo. But an enemy from the past is on its way to Earth. New memories are unlocked and old/new allies are coming to help. This part will be about the past, relationships (especially between de inners and... some old "friends"), preparation. No battle yet. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon´s characters, but some of the new characters are mine, just ask permission to use them and I will give it gladly.

Hello! Just some announcements before the fun begins: This is my first story and I´m not from a country that the primary language is English, so please forgive me for my mistakes. I decided to write it in English to practice and, I really don´t know why, Sailor Moon´s stories are not very popular in my country.

I´m going to use Japanese names and use mainly the manga universe, but the anime universe can be somewhere on the way also. There will be a new enemy, old friends, love, humor, hurt, angst.

I will try to update every week until my college ends. My vacation stars on December, then I will have more time. Enjoy!

**Summary:**This is a Story of how I imagine that Crystal Tokyo came to be. It takes place after the battle with Chaos/Galaxia. The Earth protectors are trying to enjoy life. Until… Old friends are returning to help with a new enemy on the horizon. Could it be THE Battle? Usagi, her lover and friends must become ready and reach a new level of power! First part of a Trilogy!

**Somewhere in the universe – while the battle against Nehellenia it´s coming to an end (in the manga)**

_A powerful light. The first time It saw this amazing light… "The warms of the Silver and Golden Crystal together… reaching here. A lot of power for two Crystals that aren´t in their ultimate form yet… Finally a real challenge. Maybe I should pay a visit to that annoying system, after all it´s been centuries since I disturbed them…"_

**Tokyo – present day**

It´s Sunday morning. Luna walks in and, for her surprise, finds a very awake Usagi getting ready for her day.

"Usagi, what are you doing up so early? It´s Sunday! You should rest…" the cat said.

" Can´t sleep Luna… I want to see them." She said leaving the room, going to the front door.

"_She just defeated Chaos yesterday… should I make her rest? But my princess… I think she needs to see them. See if they aren´t… dead anymore… especially him…" _Luna thought, worried but relived the her Princess came back safe. She already knew that all the Senshi and the Prince were back safe, because she spent all night with Artemis making sure that they were back. She didn´t remembered how SHE was ok, but as soon as she woke up beside Artemis, the two guardians hurry to find their masters and friends. She was really relieved when she found Usagi snoring in her bed.

"Bye Mom, I´m going to see the girls!". She heard Usagi screaming while leaving the house

"Be careful honey!" Ikuko answers. _"Usagi is strange since she got back yesterday, no, she CHANGED. It´s almost like a different girl…" _she thought.

Usagi hurry to his house. She wasn´t thinking, just running. To him.

" He is fine, they are fine. He is fine…." She kept repeating to herself like a prayer.

She arrived and was standing by her lovers door. " The key, where´s the key?". She put the key in the locker and opened the door.

It was dark, but the place was smelling like him. Her prince. But…

"Take another step, and we will attack you". A male and strong voice said. " Who are you, how did you get in here?"

In panic, she just screamed: "Mamo-chan!"

* * *

Too short? Sorry, but I´m already writing the next one! It will be longer and I believe until the end of the week it will be on!

Please review! Sorry about my English again, I´m a little rusty…

**Next Chapter: who are the men at Mamoru´s apartament? Where is Mamoru? And the senshi? … And well… I want to take a trip to Elysion, do you?**


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it´s characters. I´m just a huge fan!

Hey everyone! I´m sorry I took so long, I´m trying to close my semester with decent grades. It´s being a challenge.

I´m not sure where this story is going, I change my mind every time I sit in this computer. Today, I´ve decided that I will explore Usagi´s and Mamoru´s relationship, of course, but also Mamoru´s and the Scout´s relationship. Nothing romantic between them, but I´ve always loved to read pieces of fanfics that had Mamoru´s e Scout´s scenes hehehe.

Also I´ve decided that it will be a Trilogy. The first (this one) will centered in relationships, some peace (in enemies department) to our girls. But evil will appear, just not to fight, yet. The second one will concentrate on the battle. The last one, well, let's keep the suspense.

Galactic Crystals (GC) will be the preparation for battle. It´s going to be a long way. I hope you stay with me and help me to write this. Give me your opinion, if you want something to happen, or someone to appear, or even if you don´t like the way it´s going. I would like to know.

By the way, how´s my English? Hope not too bad, I´ve never had good teachers that challenged me, I´ve learned from watching movies, TV shows, and listening to music.

One last thing:

"Someone talking"

"_Someone thinking"_

Well, let´s get to business! Enjoy!

**Tokyo – Present day**

Mamoru opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. He saw the sunshine coming through the window. _"What time is it, I wonder…"_ But then he froze.

Memories came to the surface of his mind: his Star Seed, aka Golden Crystal, stolen from him, his death. Then, Usako. She saved him, again. And apparently, she saved everyone.

"Mamo-chan!" He heard the scream coming from HIS apartment. As he got up, he realized through his bond to her, that Usagi was in his living room. Running to her, he found his princess standing at his doorway, staring in the direction of the balcony. He followed her gaze, preparing himself to explain to her and tell her about… but he saw… nothing.

"Usako, what´s wrong? Did you see something?", he asked, putting her in his arms, pretending not knowing what she had seen.

"I´m, I´m n-not sure?", she answered. "Mamo-chan! You´re ok! I´ve missed you, I´m soooo happy" she exploded in tears of happiness, forgetting the strange scene she just saw.

"I´ve missed you too, darling. Arigatô, you saved me and the world again, my dear princess. I love you, Usako." He remembered the last several months of misery, not because he was, well, dead, but because he couldn´t be there for her. He embraced her tighter, and they stayed like that, for what it seemed to be hours, just sensing each other´s scent, warm and love. Then a passionate kiss. Yes, he missed those sweet lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, missing the amazing felling of being with her.

Suddenly, Usagi broke the moment, with regret, but she had to continue. She had to see if the rest of her family were ok. "Mamo-chan, the girls. I have to see if they are ok."

Sensing his lover´s urgency, he caught his jacket. "I´ll drive". He remembered watching the scouts being killed. They were important to his Usako, but they were important to him too. Over the years, he watched the protectors of the Moon Princess becoming his family too. The Inners were like his little sisters, so was Hotaru. The Outers were like family too, but as they were older, they became his equals in watching over the younger ones.

On the way to Amy´s home, he noted that she didn´t let go of his arm. Like he would dissapear again if she let go.

He pulled the car and Usagi jumped out of it. "Hurry, Mamo-chan!" She grabbed his arm, and they went to Amy´s apartment.

Ringing the bell like some crazy teen, Usagi was anxious to see her sister. The door opened.

"Dra. Mizuno! Good morning, is Amy awake?" She asked.

"Dear Usagi, good morning, It´s been a long time! I don´t know is Amy is up, you can come in and wake her if she is still asleep. And the handsome man here is…?"

" Oh I´m sorry! This is Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend and Amy´s friend."

"Nice to meet you, Dra. Mizuno. I´m a fan of your work." He answered politely.

"Ah, you´re the boy that is in Medical school! Amy told me about you! You and me should talk someday, for what I´ve heard, you are a promise in medical field."

"I will be honored."

"Now go see Amy, I´m late for work. Come dinner some time you two, ok? Bye!"

"We will. Bye!" They both answered, and rushed to Amy´s room.

Usagi opened the door without ceremony. Amy was half sleep sitting in her bed. Usagi jumped and embraced her tight. "Amy-chan! You are alive!"

Realizing what was happening, Amy held her friend and princess and cried. " Usagi-chan, you did it! Thank you!"

Watching the scene, Mamoru felt relive. Amy was all right, the girls must all be all right. He knew the Usagi wasn´t going to rest until she meet everyone, so he went to the living room and asked Luna and Artemis to gather everyone in the Arcade in 30 minutes. Both guardians were happy to hear the prince´s voice and obeyed happily his wish.

Mamoru returned to the bedroom, and found the two girls smiling. " Amy, I´m happy you are ok. Truly."

"Thank you Mamoru-san. I´m happy to see you here too." She said, and got up to hug him. He returned and saw his love smiling to the scene.

"Usako see, Amy is ok, the other girls must be too. Don´t worry."

"I know, but I need to see them."

"Me too" Amy said, as she got back to her princess side.

"I know. I´ve asked Luna and Artemis to wake everyone up, and meet us at the Arcade in 30 minutes. Enough time to Amy get change."

* * *

**30 minutes later, at the Arcade**

7 beautiful girls were hugging and crying in the middle of the street, in front of the Arcade. For outsiders, the scene was something like old friends meeting after a long time.

"Hi girls, what´s up? Is everything ok? Why you are crying?" The cute and handsome blond guy Motoki came to their encounter.

"Everything is more than fine Motoki-kun. We are just happy to see each other." The black haired girl answered.

"Ok… Come on in, I will get some milkshakes. I suppose Usagi and Amy will come too…" His voice fade, as he saw the beautiful woman with them. "I´m sorry, I don´t think we´ve met. Are you with this gang?"

"Oh, Motoki-kun, this is our friend Meioh Setsuna. She is little Hotaru´s adopted mother. Setsuna, this is Furuhata Motoki, the owner of the Arcade." The short blond girl replayed.

"Nice to meet you! Hotaru is a lovely girl, congratulations! Are you a senshi too?" he asked, blushing a little.

"Ah, nice to finally make your acquaintance! The girls talks about you all the time. Yes, I´m Sailor Pluto. Usagi told me you´ve already discovered our secret…". But the conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car.

A red Ferrari pulled and two girls jumped out. And the crying started againg.

"Why are they crying like they haven´t seen each other in ages?" Motoki asked Mamoru, as he joined his friend side. "And when did you came back from America? What the hell is going on?"

"Short story: Got on the plane, new enemy, we all died, Usako saved everyone, and here we are."

"AH sure. Simply as that. After, I want the complete story. For now, I will let you deal with all this tears." The blon guy ran away to the arcade, leaving Mamoru to handle them.

"Mamoru-san!" He heard and saw Rei, Minako, Makoto and Hotaru running towards him. His eyes widened. He saw two things: the four girls going to a hug attack, and the other five girls (Usako, Amy, Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka) laughing of the scene. Yeah, everything was back to normal.

Usagi was watching her friends. They were alive, there, with her. Then she saw him. Her prince was in front of her. Alive. She watched the scene with amusement beside the Outer senshi and Amy. The three Inners were climbing over her lover but he only caught Hotaru (I like to think that Hotaru has a close relationship with Mamoru, because of her friend Chibi-Usa), she was the smallest, of course. He was happy too. Funny, the sight of Mamoru with Hotaru reminded her of Chibi-Usa. Her future. Their future.

* * *

After lunch, the Earth protectors went to Rei´s temple. They decided to talk about the last battle.

"I don´t remember much" Usagi started. "I remember fighting all of you, I mean, not you exactly. I went with the Starlights and their princess to the center of the Galaxy. They died too. Then the you-not you appeared. Chibi-Usa came with her guardians to help. I believe they are ok in the future, otherwise, Setsuna would be in panic right now, am I right?" Setsuna nodded. "Then the fight with Galaxia. I, mean, Chaos. He was the one behind all of this. Not just Galaxia, but everything we have been fighting, Nehellenia, Death Phantom and Metallia. I was fighting the possessed Galaxia. And that´s it. I don´t remember nothing after that. I just woke up in my room." Usagi finished.

"Well, I think we are done. Enemy defeated, the Galaxy is safe. Usagi-chan, is there anything else?" Minako asked.

"Is just, this morning when I went to Mamo-chan´s apartment, I thought I saw… nothing, is just me being neurotic after a battle."

"Are you sure?" Makoto looked her with concerned.

"Yes, let´s finish this ok? I want to have a real date with my prince today." She looked to Mamoru, who was smiling, but she could see that he wanted to discuss the event from that morning. He knew something.

"Ok Senshi!" Luna started. "According to Setsuna, Crystal Tokyo is still our future. Usagi will ascend at the age of 22 with Mamoru by her side. That give us 5 years ( A. N. : let´s pretend that the Galaxia saga ended with the Inner senshi and Usagi with 17, Hotaru is 13, Michiru and Haruka 21, Mamoru and Setsuna with 22.) to train."

"Train?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes." Artemis continued. "Senshi, all of you will work with the Queen and King. You must be able not just to protect them, but advise them and sometimes make decisions for them. When you five" He pointed to the inners. " finished school, all of you will be training with special people, in a special place hehehehe." He paused. "You will go to the Moon Kingdom, that Usagi restored, and train there for a month."

"But Artemis, we just got back from a huge battle!" Minako cried to his longtime friend.

"Ok… A month vacation after school is finished, then you must fulfill your duty!"

"Thank you!" she hugged him.

"Us too?" Haruka said.

"Yes, you were reborn beside the princess in this lifetime. Setsuna, You will supervise them, since you are older and have more experience (I like to think that Setsuna is the same of the Silver Millennium, she didn´t died there). You don´t need training. I believe you remembered and know everything, right?"

"Yes, Luna. I promise I will make them work hard." The senshi of Time said with a smile that was creepy and amused.

"As for you two" Luna turned to the Royal couple. "You won´t scape. Your work is twice as hard then them."

"WHY?" Usagi cried.

"Maybe because you two will rule the Solar System?" Rei answered, almost screaming.

"Luna will work with Usagi, teaching her behavering, politics, and fighting of course." Artemis said, before a fight between Mars and Usagi erupted. "Mamoru will work with me and… A friend of yours. Helios. You already know about behavior and politics naturally, but we will work in mastering your crystal. The Golden Crystal."

"This should be interesting." Mamoru said, excited.

"Yes, you two will be training in Elysion."

"At least that´s a good news." Usagi said

"Usagi, please don´t kill me now. Mamoru, I wonder if you will take me there today... Sorry about your date Usagi-chan, but it is important." Artemis continued with something in his eyes that only the prince understood.

"Of course... Sorry Usako, I promise I will take you to a surprise tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok… It better be good!" she said, a little sad about losing her first date with him after months.

"Well, everybody. That´s it! Enjoy your time before the training starts!" Luna said finishing the meeting.

* * *

**In Elysion**

Mamoru landed with Artemis. The prince missed that place.

He saw the figure of the priest coming.

"Hello, my friend. Thank you for receiving us." Mamoru said.

"My prince, Artemis" The white haired man bowed.

"Helios, it´s been a long time." Artemis said.

" Are they here? I want to see my Shitennou" This time was Endymion talking.

**Huhuhuhuhu! Yes, I´m bringing the Shitennou "back"! The next chapter will be even longer! I promisse!**

**Please review! The next one will be on before Sunday!**

**Next: why the shitennou came back and how? But they are not back entirely… yet… And the enemy is getting close…**


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it´s characters. I´m just a huge fan!

Hello guys! I´m begging for some reviews, I want to know if I´m on the right track…

Special thanks to **LoveInTheBattleField****, ****serenity-cosmos-10****, ****Magic713**! I promise I will keep writing!

And in this reviews I would reallyyyyy like to know: do I bring the Starlights back or not? I think it would be fun having some Haruka/Mamoru/Seyia moments and Starlights/Shitennou moments.

Please, give me your opinion!

Previously, on GC: When Usagi went to check on Mamoru, she ran into someone in his apartment, but she has doubts about what she saw. But Mamoru seems to know… Luna and Artemis said that the scouts have one month vacation before a serious training on the moon, preparing for Crystal Tokyo. Our favorite royal couple will also have a special training in Elysion. Mamoru and Artemis went to see Helios and some old friends.

* * *

**Soon after the end of the fight against Chaos – somewhere on the edge of our Galaxy**

_My dear brother Chaos… you underestimated the power of the eternal senshi again? Didn´t you learn your lesson from the last time?_

_Last time… Oh my brother… is the exact same power… The Silver Crystal!_

_I´m going to do what you should have done… First, I´m going to take a look… get VERY close, and watch my next challenge. Find the real weakness._

* * *

**Elysion – Present day**

Mamoru landed with Artemis. The prince missed that place.

He saw the figure of the priest coming.

"Hello, my friend. Thank you for receiving us." Mamoru said.

"My prince, Artemis" The white haired man bowed.

"Helios, it´s been a long time." Artemis said.

"Are they here? I want to see my Shitennou" This time was Endymion talking.

"We are here, my liege." A white haired man called. Behind him, three other men were bowing.

But the four soldiers weren't really there. Mamoru could see their souls attached to the stones beneath them.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite. Why did you appear to Usako?"

"It was a mistake, sir. You suddenly appeared in your bed last night, after disappearing for months. The princess talked when she went to your apartment during your…absence. We heard her saying that you were dead… That the Golden Crystal was stolen from you and you were murdered. When you came back, we were so… but when the door suddenly opened, we thought it was the enemy coming after you again… You see, we didn´t know what was going on. But today, after picking us up (the stones) Helios told us the whole story. But now, we have business to attend, right Artemis?" Kunzite explained.

"I´m really sorry, my friend. It all happened so quickly. But everything is fine now. I think. Why did you ask me to come here, Artemis?" Mamoru said, turning his attention to the Guardian.

"All right. Helios contacted me to make sure you were ok. But he had another thing he wanted to discuss right away. The matter of your safety, Mamoru. I know the senshi kind of adopted you and protect you as they do to Usagi. But since you were the first being attacked by Galaxia, Luna, Helios and I were concerned. We tough you could have some old friends by your side. I know I wouldn´t mind some more testosterone in the group." He laughed.

"Wait a minute. You´re saying that we should bring them back, my shitennou?" Mamoru said. "I would love that, but is that possible? Aren´t they kind of dead? No offense."

"Not taken" Jadeite said laughing.

"My prince" Helios started. "This was something we should have done soon after you recovered your crystal. As the princess´s senshi are connect not only to her, but to the Silver Crystal too, so are the shitennou. You, me, the Earth, Elysion and them are connected. But the most important thing that will make possible for them to come back is a fact the only came clear to me now. When Queen Serenity sent you all to Earth to be reincarnated, she sent them too, to be with you. But when the Dark Kingdom attacked again, you saw your friends again fighting against you. But they weren´t the real shitennou. Beryl didn´t found them. She used some wicked spell to attract their souls during their sleep and trapped them in artificials bodies, full with dark power. The souls were tortured inside them, but the essence prevail, that´s why you are seeing them now. We have their souls. We just need to find their bodies, that must be in some kind of comatose state, since their souls aren´t there. Then the healing powers of the Golden Crystal can cure them, putting the souls back where they belong."

"Endymion, before that witch trapped us again, we were looking for you. We regain our memories soon after we were 16 years old. We were raised together in an orphanage. When we remembered our past, our first instinct was coming to find you. But Beryl tracked us through our dreams about the Moon Kingdom. That´s how she found us. Within a week after we started looking for you, she trapped us inside that wicked bodies." Zoisite told him.

"You never told me that. Why?" The prince asked.

"They didn´t remembered until now." Helios explained. "I found out this when I was trying to find you when you… disappear. I found their bodies accidentally."

"I see… Is this really possible? To bring them back? You know, I never believed you would betray me, I´ve always saw that the power of Metallia was very strong. I´ve too was… misguided one time." He admitted. Suddenly he smiled like a child: "Well! Let´s bring them back! I agree with you Artemis, we need some more testosterone, just the two of us is very hard… Oh my... But I have to talk to Usako first. She needs to agree with this. But I think she will be as excited as I am. But the senshi… oh they are going to kill us Artemis…"

"I know Mamoru. But they will accept whatever Usagi decides… I hope. Luna already knows and is on our side at least. Shall we go talk to the princess?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, the sooner, the better. She knows I am hiding something. Let´s catch her before she goes home. She must be in my apartment waiting for us."

"Good luck, my prince. We will be here waiting for your final decision. Bring the princess if you want on your next visit." Helios said.

"We will be here, sir." Kunzite said bowing, with the other three.

* * *

**Mamoru´s apartment**

A blonde girl is sitting on the sofa, very impatient. A cat is looking to her, trying to avoid the accusing staring that the girl was giving to her.

"Where are those two? You know something don´t you, Luna?" Usagi asked, frustrated.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, I have no idea what those two are planning. Maybe is just men´s stuff. You know, Artemis talked to Minako about coming to live with Mamoru and help him to prepare to ascend the throne. She cried a lot, but agreed. So the two of them are going to live together now and prepare themselves for Crystal Tokyo, so maybe they are just setting some details" She tries to distract Usagi, hoping she doesn´t notice Luna was hiding something.

"Oh, I didn´t know that. Well, this should be interesting. Those two must stick together to handle all those crazy girls, right? Sometimes I asked myself if Mamo-chan isn´t lonely in the middle of all of us. Having Artemis beside him should be some relive." She said laughing.

I bright flash in the balcony stopped the conversation. A tall man and a white cat entered the room.

"Oh, you are still here Usako. Do we have some time to talk before your father comes shooting me?" Mamoru said and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sure, It´s still the middle of the afternoon, Mamo-chan."

"I didn´t notice, Artemis and I were in a place where the time is different."

"Nani?" Usagi was confused.

"Sit here Usako. I have something to tell you." Mamoru said sitting on the table in front of her. "Would you help me Artemis?"

The two men told the princess about what happened in Elysion.

"Thank Goddess! I thought I was hallucinating! It was Kunzite in your living room! Oh my! The girls are going to freak out! Can´t wait to see their faces!" Usagi said jumping out of the sofa.

"So you are ok with this Usagi-chan? You hold no… bad memories against them?" Luna asked

"Oh no, of course not! It wasn´t their fault! Now you explained everything, I am more them willing to give them another chance, a fair one. And Mamo-chan and Artemis will not be alone anymore with some crazy girls, ,like we were talking about. But the best part is: seeing the girl´s faces… I seem to remember my senshi and your shitennou having some… connections!" Usagi was having so much fun!

"Told you she would have this reaction" Mamoru whisperer to Artemis. "Do you want to talk with the girls, Usako?"

"I would like to surprise them…" A wicked smile was on her face. "But I want to warn the Outer senshi. They don´t know the whole story and, especially Haruka, may not like it, if they doesn´t have the whole story. When are you planning to do it Mamo-chan? Can I come?"

"Well, Helios and Artemis want me to do as soon as possible, so I was thinking tomorrow morning… I would love to have you there."

"Perfect! Can you drive to Haruka´s house? Them we can speak with them today, and tomorrow you can do your magic." Usagi was already near the door.

"Let´s get to the car! Luna, Artemis, help us please!" He begged the two Guardians. "Usako is right. Haruka can be very… frightening sometimes"

**Outers House**

The four senshi were in the living room. It wasn´t a family reunion.

"I´ve been watching my mirror since we got back. It seems the Solar System is really free from Chaos. Our princess was successful." Michiru announced.

"Thank Goddess! I want some peace before those cats drag us to some infernal training!" Haruka said.

But the other two senshi were very quiet. Until Setsuna broke the silence.

"It won´t last. We all know that. Something terrible is going to happen before our Crystal Tokyo rise."

"Yes. Our System is free, but there´s something inside the Galaxy. Something that doesn´t belong. I can fill it. We need to find new powers to defeat it. Queen Selenity told me." Hotaru said.

Haruka was very surprise. "Queen Selenity? Usagi´s grandmother?"

"Yes. When we were on the other side of the life, she visited me. She told me the Chaos wasn´t the most powerful of "The Family". That we need to become the real Princess and Senshi of our planets, and call the Real Power to defeat him. Our Ancestors met this Family before. But they couldn´t defeat it."

"Hotaru, tell us everything." Michiru said. Although the last battle was just finished, their sense of duty was more powerful than the willing to enjoy this fake peace.

Before the little one begin, they heard the sound of a car pulling in their garage.

"I think we will have to wait. Our favorite royal couple is paying us a visit." Setsuna announced. Hotaru got up and ran to the door, as did Haruka. The other two watched, laughing.

The two senshi were at the door to greet the guest before they even ring the bell.

"Hello Odango! Two times in one day! I´m thinking you are in love with me!" Haruka always flirted with her.

"Of course I am, Haruka-san! Did you doubted?" Usagi hugged her. She got used to those flirting, and Mamoru too. He didn´t mind.

"Mamoru-san! Let´s play!" Little Hotaru asked him. She got used playing with him and talking to him, because of Chibi-Usa. He treated her like a nice.

"Hotaru-chan, I´ve already told you to call Mamo-chan! When you call me Mamoru-san, it makes me feel like an old man…" He said picking her up.

"Yeah, I don´t mind Hotaru-chan. YOU can call him Mamo-chan too." Usagi said. "But only you."

"Ok Usagi-chan. Mamo-chan" Hotaru said blushing. Usagi adored seeing Mamoru with Hotaru and even with Chibi-Usa. He turned into a very kind man, very good with children, laughing and playing with them. It was a side of him she didn´t see often, but make she love him even more.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, Artemis, Luna, please come in." Michiru said.

"Hi Michiru-san, Setsuna-san! Are we intruding?" Artemis asked.

"Not at all Artemis, we were just enjoying each other´s company and playing with Hotaru." Setsuna said.

"We need to discuss something with you." Mamoru said serious, putting Hotaru down. Usagi observed that every time he was like this, he sounded like the King he was going to be.

"Of course, my prince. Let´s seat down and talk." Setsuna pointed the table.

Mamoru and Usagi sited, with Artemis and Luna on their laps. The Outers sat across the table waiting.

Mamoru broke the silence. "Soon after the battle with Metallia ended, I was able to recover the stones that kept my shitennou souls trapped. I was able to contact them over these years, through our bond, the same Usagi has with you senshi. They have been giving me advices over these years."

Of course Haruka exploded. "You have been talking with those traitors? Are you…" Michiru held her. "Let him finish, my love."

"Thank you Michiru." Mamoru said and continued his story with Artemis help, using all the facts and arguments he had to convince them.

Them they finished and waited for their reaction.

"Well, this is new." Haruka, more calm now, was digesting the story.

Artemis continued: "The reason we told you this is because Helios, Luna and I are concerned about Mamoru´s safety and his and mine sanity." Usagi rose an eyebrow.

"Artemis, we are perfect capable to protect the prince." Hotaru said, a little offended.

"We know that Hotaru-chan." Luna interrupted. "Is just, for example, if they shitennou were here, maybe Mamoru´s Golden Crystal wouldn´t have been stolen by Galaxia so easily. The shitennou would have gone with him to America. And the matter of sanity…"

"Allow me, Luna." Mamoru interrupted. "When I lived in the Silver Millennium, the shitennou and I were like brothers, just like Usako is with you girls. I miss that. Of course I consider you senshi like family too, and I trust my life to you also, but I always felt like something is missing. I miss my brothers. And you must agree with this: Artemis and I are outnumbered." He finished joking.

"Is not just that." Usagi said, surprising everyone. "The Inners and the shitennou had a…connection back then. You must have noticed that neither of them ever had a serious lover, not like me and Mamo-chan or you two" She pointed to Haruka and Michiru. "They haven´t found their soul-mates yet because they are trapped inside that stones!"

"Wait a minute. You are saying you want to bring them back?!" Haruka exploded again.

"I agree you with you. Bring them back"

"Michiru? Are you saying you are ok with this?" Haruka was surprised by her lover´s opinion.

"Of course I am, my dear. They aren´t evil. Mamoru needs them. The inners need them, although I have the impression they are going to freak out before they kiss them. And we are going to need every help we can get." She said with a meaningful look in her eyes.

"Yeah Haruka-papa. I agree too. It will be fun having more uncles!" Hotaru said, joking, but with the same meaningful look in her face.

"Are we missing something here?" Usagi whisperer in Mamoru´s ears. He just looked at her.

"Bring them back. If they survive the Inner´s fury, they will gain my full respect." Everyone looked surprised to Setsuna. She was with a wicked smile on her face.

"All right. I can´t fight all of you! But, be warned Mamoru-san: If they hurt my girls, they will be willing to die!" Mamoru swallowed, pitting his friends.

"Thank you Minna!" Usagi embraced them all.

"Well Usagi-chan, we need to go home. Outers, tomorrow we four are going to Elysion to perform the spell." Luna looked to the four senshi. "Please, distract the Inners till we get back!"

"Leave the girls with us!" Haruka said, laughing already, by the pictures of the inners reactions to the shitennou, when they see them.

"Bye guys!" They said, entering Mamoru´s car.

"Well" Hotaru started. "These are good news for what´s coming…"

**Sooooo…. Did you enjoy it?**

**Next: Hotaru tells everything about her encounter with the former Queen! Who´s the new enemy after all? Mamoru and Usagi go free the Shitennou, but is not that easy… It´s a chapter dedicated to Hotaru´s tale of a past battle, and Mamoru´s relationship with the Shitennou!**

**I promise the chapters will get bigger every time I publish! I will try to put the next chapter on until Saturday, but I can´t promise, until my semester is finished (around 9 December).**

**Keep reviewing please! Please tell me if you want the Starlights back! **


	4. Surprises from the past and the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it´s characters. I´m just a huge fan!

Hello! First I want to thank **LoveInTheBattleField,** that reviews every chapter so far! Although your review is short, I know you are enjoying it and reading it! Please send me some opinions about the story (review or PM), I would really like to know!

So a few comments before we start it. In this part of the trilogy, I will write most of the relationships of the characters and about the past. We will be getting some information about the enemy from that. There will be no battles yet, that will come in the second part.

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**A few thousand years ago… Before the Silver Millennium Alliance existed.**

All the great rulers of the Solar System were there, on the Moon. Queen Selenity asked them to an extraordinary meeting, hoping to find a solution for the new enemies rising in the Center of the Galaxy.

They were all in the Celestial room, sitting in a round table (they are the Grandfathers/Grandmothers and Fathers/Mothers of our heroes):

Queen Pluto and Prince Chronos,

Queen Neptune and Princess Oceanus,

King Uranus and Prince Eolo,

Queen Saturn and Princess Silencia,

King Jupiter and Princess Diana,

Queen Mars and Prince Aries,

King Earth and Princess Gaia,

Queen Venus and Princess Artemis,

Queen Mercury and Princess Minerva,

King Sun and Prince Sol (yes there was a Kingdom of the Sun),

Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity

And Sailor Galaxia.

"Welcome, my dear friends. We are here to discuss the danger that is approaching our homes." Queen Selenity begun. "Last year, our dear friend Sailor Galaxia came to warn us about an entity called The Family. She told us they were two siblings, Chaos and Silence. Since then, the Sailor Wars began, every Sailor Senshi in this Galaxy is trying to defeat this entities, before they send our Galaxy to nothingness. We aren´t getting anywhere defeating this minor enemies that are pieces from them, we need to attack the origin of all of this. But we can´t attack them while they are together, we need to separate them. Galaxia?" She passed the word to the strongest senshi in the universe.

"Thank you, Selenity. Chaos is a very arrogant being, but his power can be easily defeated by myself only, if I reach him without his sister. But Silence is different. She is strong and clever. My Lords and Ladies, you must use the power of your star seeds to seal her, while a seal her brother. But we have to do it at the same time, away from each other." Galaxia exposed her plan.

"Seal? Can´t we destroy them?" Queen Mars asked.

"No, Mars. We don´t have the power." Selenity explained.

"What do you mean? In this room are the most powerful Star seeds of the Galaxy!" King Jupiter was angry.

"Yes, Jupiter, but this power can only defeat Chaos. To defeat Silence, we need a power that isn´t born yet, the power of the Galactic Crystals." Selenity tried to calm him.

"But, this is a legend right?" Queen Venus asked

"No Venus. We found something, an old prophecy, telling about this. Mercury?" Selenity gave the word to the Queen of Mercury.

"When the final enemy approaches, the Eternal Guardians of the Solar System must find their ultimate power to prevent the Oblivion. They must create the Galactic Crystals, the ultimate power and form of a Star Seed. Only the union of the 4 most powerful Galactic Crystals of the Solar System can defeat the Silence." Mercury stated.

"4? The Moon, the Earth, The Sun are obvious candidates…" King Uranus said.

"My planet. I´m one of the children of the Silence. It´s in our blood." Queen Saturn pointed, surprising everyone.

"Yes, that´s right my friend. Now, it´s certain that we don´t have that power now, but we can seal them. I suggest we agree with Galaxia´s plan, because we are running out of time." Selenity finished.

* * *

**Outers house**

"Queen Selenity show me that scene, and gave me back my ancestors´ memories. We have work to do" Hotaru said.

"Wait a minute Hotaru-chan. I have some questions." Setsuna stopped her.

"Yes Setsuna-mama?"

"One: Kingdom of the Sun? I don´t remember that. Two: Where´s is the Guardian of the Sun? Three: Why any of us knew about that?"

"Well, according to my memories, something went terribly wrong in the sealing. The Queen asked me not to tell you. I just can say that the Kingdom of the Sun was the sacrifice, because the seal was made IN the Sun. Some solarians came to live in the moon, like Serenity´s father. The guardian of the Sun is here, I know who he is. You will not believe it. You didn´t know anything because your past parents decided not to tell you. I don´t know why." Hotaru told them. "After the seal, Queen Selenity formed the Silver Alliance to watch over that seal and keep the ties between the planets close, because she knew one day the seal would be broken."

"My turn" Michiru said. "What did Saturn mean, she is a children of the Silence. I know she´s called Warrior of the Silence, but… Well and what this enemy can do?"

"According to my memories, please don´t tell the others, there´s a reason way I was sealed too. My powers are originated from Silence, as Setsuna´s are from Chaos. This is because these two entities helped begin the Universe along others. They were not evil in the beginning, they just brought balance. I don´t know how they became a treat to life." She continued. "When they were trying to seal Silence, she had something keeping her here. The link between her and the Saturn linage. The King sacrificed himself leading Silence to the Sun. But he did this, with the promise of the others that his daughter would survive. They sealed her, to break this link, only to appear when she was needed or the time to fulfill the prophecy was close."

"Wait a minute. You said this were your ancestors memories! Hotaru!" Setsuna understood right away.

"Did I miss something?" Haruka was confused.

"Haruka, she is Princess Silencia! The many times reincarnated daughter of King Saturn." Setsuna said, still in shock.

"Please, don´t tell the others. I will tell the prince and princess when I´m ready."

"Of course, sweetheart. But you didn´t answer my last question." A calm Michiru pointed

"Chaos brings chaos. After he´s done, Silence acts bringing silence, it´s the Universe rule. The seal of Silence was broke when the seal of Chaos was too, when he possessed Galaxia. Chaos brought chaos, even if the princess defeated him; his essence is still here, look to our world! Now Silence must bring silence, but he wants revenge too, on us. If we don´t succeed, she will bring Oblivion to the entire Galaxy, just nothingness." That was Saturn talking now.

"What do you know about these Galactic Crystals?" Setsuna asked.

"Not much actually. I know they contain the ultimate power of a Star seed. But I don´t know how to achieve this." Hotaru answered.

"Well, our life is never boring is it?" Haruka joked. "I have one question Hotaru-chan. Who is the Solarian Guardian?"

Hotaru just laughed. "Actually we have two solarians very close to us. One is the Guardian. But they were both brothers in their past life, and cousins of Serenity. Her father and uncle were the princes of the Sun and they ran to the moon before the seal of the Silence was complete. The younger married Serenity´s mother – her father. The older one, Sol, had a son, with a solarian – but she died in childbirth. After some time he married a lunarian and had a second son. Both of the kids were raised like the royalty they were, and our Serenity was very fond of them, and they were very close to Endymion too. But in this lifetime they weren´t awaken yet. This will be our first mission."

"What are we waiting for?" Haruka was already up.

* * *

**The next day – in Elysion**

It was always sunny in that land, the air was fresh, with a gentle breeze caressing the skin. The Golden Castel stood beautiful as it was thousands of years ago. Time there didn´t pass.

A bright light announced the arrival of the royal couple.

The man and the woman, caring two cats started to climb up the stairs of the palace.

"We should come here more often, Mamo-chan." Usagi said and Mamoru smiled.

"Yes, you are welcome here anytime you want, Princess" Helios said bowing in respect.

Usagi, with her happy personality, ran to him and gave him a hug. "Helios! I´ve missed you!"

Helios was a little surprised. Mamoru was laughing and he heard another laughing, he guessed was from his friends.

"Jadeite! Show some respect to the Princess!" That was the always serious Kunzite. Jadeite stopped and became as serious as he could.

Usagi let a blushed Helios go. "Oh my! They are really here!" She was staring at the ghostly shitennou.

The for men bent on their knees.

"And… they think we are still in the Silver Millennium… Mamo-chan, make them get up…"Usagi said.

"Guys, don´t need to be so formal. It´s just us here. Act like you acted with me back them, when we were not in public." He said to the men, and whispered in Usagi´s ear: "Prepare yourself."

Jadeite and Nephrite started to make fun of Kunzite´s attitude, Kunzite was trying to control himself, and Zoisite ran and hide behind Mamoru. (They could walk freely because they are in Elysion)

Usagi was watching with a surprise look in her face. By her memories, these men were always serious and perfect gentleman. But acted around his prince just like her senshi acted around her. "They are just like my senshi! Children!".

"Told you, Odango." He teased. Then the royal couple engaged in one of their traditional fights.

Helios was not surprise by the prince and princess little fight. He had already seen that. Luna and Artemis were both suffering with that behavior, since they were going to train these two rule the planet. But the shitennou were just… astonished. They´ve never seen their prince act like this, and they took the princess as an elegant and gracious woman.

"My lord, why are you treating Lady Serenity like this?" Kunzite decided to break the battle.

"Lady Serenity? Oh, I missed that. See Chiba Mamoru! This is how YOU should treat me" a sarcastic Usagi said.

"Thanks Kunzite. And this is just us joking around. Of course I treat her like the princess she is, right Usako?" He turned to her with that most charming smile in the universe and she melted, but then added: "when she behaves like one."

"Why you…. JERK!" The shitennou started laughing, but Kunzite sent them some deadly looks and they stopped.

"All right, enough with the acting, let´s get to business" Luna said.

"Of course, Luna." Helios said. "Prince, princess come with me please." He led them through a hall.

"Will he never stop call us that way? It is too formal and weird, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered to him.

"I tried to talk to him several times about this. It didn´t work." He answered.

They arrived in a large room. There were four beds with medical equipment. Attached to it, there were four man.

"They are in a coma four almost 4 years now. The bodies didn´t change, as they should, because they are not normal humans. This was intriguing the doctors. We rescued them last week and brought them here." Helios explained

"We? You mean the priestess left Elysion?" Mamoru was surprised, because those girls never left that land.

"We meaning me and Helios" a voice came from behind them. "Hi papa, mama. Luna, Artemis."

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi screamed and ran to hug her. Then Chibi-usa ran to Mamoru, who picked her up. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here? And you seemed to grown up, it´s hard to pick you up!"

"Oh, yes, I am 14 years old now. I came to help Helios with this mission and I always wanted to see you waking up my uncles." She said. Mamoru made an ugly face to the fact that his daughter was hanging was a man, but Usagi sent him a deadly look.

"WHATAHELLISHAPPENINGHERE?" the four confused man asked.

"Shitennou, calm down." Mamoru said. "Chibi-Usa, introduce yourself honey." He said putting her down.

She turned to them, and took a bow. "Nice to make your acquaintance. I´m Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity Chiba, the crown princess of Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century." Then she lost all that royal charm, and pointed to Usagi and Mamoru. "I´m the future daughter of those two, and your adopted nice" She completed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

If the shitennou weren´t ghosts, they would have been pale as ghosts.

"My friends, this young lady here, sometimes comes from the future to visit us, It is a long story. We call her Chibi-Usa. After you are solid again, I will tell you the whole story. Now lets put you back into your bodies ok?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, Princess, Small Lady, Artemis and Luna, please stay on the corner. My prince, come here please." Helios was in the center on the beds, that were in a circle. The stones were on the chests of each shitennou. When Mamoru was in the center, the Golden Crystal appeared from his own chest. "My Prince, these stones contain not only the souls of them, they are the crystals of the shitennou. You must do two things at the same time: use your healing power on their bodies, because the cure from this coma is having their souls back. Two you must unlock the power of the crystals. Each crystal is linked to one part of the Earth: Zoisite´s is water, Jadeite´s is fire, Nephrite´s is forests and flora, and Kunzite´s is the humans. With your crystal, you are linked to all of these, so you must lend them the first spark, to unlock them. You will have to concentrate, remember how to use to real powers of your crystal. I will help you." Helios finished.

Mamoru concentrated. The power flowed and memories came with it.

**I decided to stop here because I´m mean hahahahaha. Actually, I was planning writing some more in this chapter, but I really have to study. ****I have some finals coming up, but I´m so addicted to these story that I can´t stop writing. I promisse the next one will be very long, a lot of new things want to put in it.**

** Well you saw a little bit of the past,but Hotaru still has some more memories she didn´t tell. And Chibi-Usa is Back!**

**If you are reading these, please send me some reviews! I´m wondering if someone is reading and enjoying…**

**Next: Mamoru´s memories, show us how he met the shitennou! And MAYBE we are going to know the solarians that are on EARTH…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR SEND ME A PRIVETE MESSAGE!**

**See you soon**


	5. Mamoru s Memories: The First Shitennou

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the story and characters. I´m just a huge fan!

Hello!

I am soooooo sorry I took so long to update. Now I am officially on vacation! I will try to update every day or so. I´ve decided to write smaller chapters, not long as I was planning, but the updates will be more often.

Thank you for reviewing! I hope u guys had a nice Christmas!

I won´t talk much, so let´s get to business! Enjoy!

* * *

**One thousand years ago, in the Silver Millennium**

A teenage boy was admiring the beautiful lake that was in front of him. He was never tired of the beauty of his planet.

"Endy, my son, come here." A woman with pink hair (A.N.: Chibi-Usa´s hair had to come from someone right ?), dark blue eyes and a figure that was almost mythological approached him.

"Gaia, my wife, be careful not to wet your dress, we won't have time to change before the ceremony." King Percivus said, a men with dark hair, well-builted, but with the most charming smile.

The handsome prince turned his attention to his parents. "Yes Mother?"

"So, tomorrow is your 16th anniversary darling. Are you excited?"

"Yes I am. Much better now, since father convinced the lords that the old marriage law was something soooo… well, old-fashioned. Now I only don´t have to choose a wife when I´m only sixteen, but also I can choose whoever I want. I am glad that you trust my judgment too."

"My boy, of course we do. You may have inherited you mother´s kind heart, but also my brain, hehehe. We know that you will choose in your on time and she will be perfect for you e for the kingdom". His father said.

"But let´s talk about something you will have to choose after your birthday" The Queen announced.

"Hm? What is that?"

"As you know, you will inherit the Golden Crystal on your 16th birthday. It took me several years to master it, that´s why we decided that you could have it earlier than me. You have proven to be worthy of it several times, despite your early age. Helios thinks it is a good idea, and offered to help you. Now who you must choose: as a guardian of such powerful crystal, you must have guardians of your own. A friend of mine, Queen Serenity, did this to her daughter, and your father and I agree it is a good idea."

"I understand. But how will I choose?"

"Helios told us, the Crystal will choose the better candidates, if you ask it. He also told us, that the chosen ones will receive powers from the Crystal, for they will not only guard you, but the Crystal, the Earth, Helios and Elysion, since you will be all connected." The King interrupted.

"I see. If you think is a good idea, and it is actually, I will do it. Let´s hope that the Crystal doesn´t choose anyone too crazy!" Endymion, the Prince of the Earth said.

* * *

After de ceremony, the prince was staring curios to his Crystal. During ritual, he sensed his mother´s Crystal infiltrating his heart, his star seed. His mother told him, that now her star seed was like any other, and his was an eternal one. This was a hard thing to do, since the Crystal should be passed only when the carrier died, or a Crystal was created when two Crystal carriers unite.

The Queen said this should be done now, but didn´t explained why, only that he should start mastering his Crystal as soon as possible.

But now, he sensed the Crystal, like it was talking to him. Then he asked for him to find rightful suitors to the job of guardians of the Earth. How this was going to happen, he didn´t know, neither did Helios. But this mystery was soon solved.

Lord Kunzite, Endymion´s friend since he was a boy, and son of his parent´s friends, came running through the door. He was the same age as the dark haired royal. The prince sensed something like a shock.

"Oh I´m sorry, Your Highness. I am late for a meeting with your father." He said bowing.

"It´s ok, my friend. We are alone, don´t need to be formal."

"Oh, ok. But that doesn´t change the fact I am really late."

"No you are not. I talked to my father, for I wanted to check on something with you, so he said he would meet you after we are done."

"Sure, what is it Endymion?"

The prince concentrated, following his instincts, just like his mother and priest told him. The Golden Crystal appeared out of his chest. A golden light, full with energy, went to Kunzite. _"Yes" _Endymion thought _"he is one of them"_.

"Kunzite, my friend, you know that the Queen passed the Golden Crystal to me right?" Kunzite nodded. "She also told me, that I should have guardians, to help me with this task, and that the Crystal would help me find the potential ones. These guardians would be giving powers, according to their personalities."

"This is interesting, my lord. I agree with her majesty about the Guardians. And for what I just see you do with your Crystal, I suppose I am one of the potentials…"

"Always clever than me. Yes, the Crystal told me you are. You don´t have to accept, you may keep training in the army. But I would be very happy if you do. It is a dangerous job, although."

"Please Endymion, don´t say another word. You know I accept. I will protect you and the Crystal with my life. I believe you are a kind and just ruler, and a good friend."

"Thank you. Now get on your knees. If you are ready, let´s make this official."

Kunzite was on his knees when the golden energy hit him. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of energy within him. When the golden light ceased, the new guardian got up.

"This is interesting, my lord. I… I can feel you. I can tell by the energy you are emitting. But…" It was not often that the white haired man didn´t have words.

"But… are you ok, Kunzite?"

"Oh yes, it´s just… I can feel the people, Earth´s people! Your´s is stronger, of course, but I can feel your parents, they are next door laughing of something. And the guard on that door is really bored."

"Well it seems your powers will be something very interesting."

"My hands are warm too." Suddenly a blast of energy came out of Kunzite´s hands, making a huge hole on the floor. Both of the men were speechless, until the guardian broke the silence: "I-I´m… I´m sorry? This is fascinating".

* * *

_One month later…_

Endymion and Kunzite were done training swordplay. Now Helios was there to their daily practice with their new powers. Kunzite hadn´t had much problem. He mastered easily the energy that comes out of his hand, turning it into a dangerous weapon. He was now practicing control of his mind, perfecting his connection with the earthlings.

Endymion was a little behind on that. He had a lot to learn. The was starting to feel comfortable with all these new feelings, because now he was connected was all the planet. At first it was overwhelming, but now this sensation was pretty amazing. Yet, he hadn´t the control like Kunzite did over the blast of energy. Helios said he had the same ability, but he didn´t achieve it yet. One thing he was getting really good at, besides swordplay, was healing. He could now, only one month after he started training with his Crystal, heal other people and animals.

"Well, my prince and Lord Kunzite, I think that´s it for today. You two are progressing very nicely. Let´s continue this tomorrow." Helios said took a bow and left for Elysion.

They decided to train outside of Elysion, near a village, but not to close, for the people´s safety.

"So Endymion, have you found some other candidate? I have a feeling that you want to tell me something since this morning." Kunzite started.

"As always your instincts do you credit my friend. Come with me. I brought you here to see him and help me convince him to join the two of us."

Soon they reached the village. Endymion pointed to a man. Kunzite looked to whom he was pointing, and his face went blank.

* * *

**I decided to finish here, so I could update quickly, because I didn´t want u to think that I´ve abandoned this story hehehe. But I´m already writing the next one about the other three shitennou, don´t worry. I believe tomorrow or Saturday It will be on.**

**The next one will concentrate at Mamoru´s memories still, than I will get back to the present day: there´s going to be senshi´s reaction, solarian´s people, romance and some… disagreements (you can imagine between who).**

**Please review! I really want to know if anyone is reading, and enjoying…**

**See you guys in a day or two!**


	6. Mamoru s Memories part 2: The Shitennou

Hello everyone!

I was so excited about the reviews I got! Thank very much!

Just one observation: In the last Chapter and in this one: Kunzite, Endymion and Nephrite are 16 years old (Kunzite is the oldest, than comes Endy, than Neph.). After them, comes Zoisite with 15 and the youngest is Jadeite with 15 also.

To answer some questions:

**Moonprincess998****: **I´m glad you liked this update. And about the cliffhanger: I´m a mean girl… just kidding. One of the fun things about being the writer is to keep the readers interested in the story.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: Thank you again for reviewing and reading. I am really sorry for not update for a month. This will not happen again (or I will warn you about it, not simply disappear). Merry Christmas for u too, and I wish a Happy New Year also!

**correctormaritza**: I´m glad u liked my story. As I said, I will try to update very often! I am from Brazil, so my first language is Portuguese. Why? Here is the update as asked! Hope u like it!

Soooo, I was wondering, I am from Brazil, where are you from? Just curiosity… It´s is so hot here, yesterday we had 35ºC, lucky me I don´t live in Rio, because I would be melting… So I am staying home, it´s impossible to go outside! Lucky you, because I will be home WRITING!

Well, that´s it. Good reading, and if u feel like it in the end, give me your opinion! I would really like to know! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Golden Kingdom, one thousand years ago**

"_As always your instincts do you credit, my friend. Come with me. I brought you here to see him and help me convince him to join the two of us."_

_Soon they reached the village. Endymion pointed to a man. Kunzite looked to whom he was pointing, and his face went blank._

The scene in front of them was something to be expected, since the two men knew the other one. The prince seemed quite amused by the scene, but the Lord… not so much.

"My prince, you are mistaken, right? The Crystal did not choose someone with such… low moral standard, did it? If it did, our mission will be short, because I will end up killing him if we work together."

"Come on Kunzite. The Crystal wouldn´t choose someone not worthy, and it will be a challenge to your leadership, this could be fun. And he is very good with… ouch!" Endymion suddenly stop talking, because of the shock he felt. Than he saw another man approaching the one that they were after, the Crystal was reacting to him too. He look to the man "You´ve got to be kidding me!"

"Endymion, what is it? Are you ok?"

"Don´t worry, it´s just the crystal found not only one potential, but two" He pointed to the other man, who was talking to the first one.

"What… This Crystal is crazy! No way those two… projects of man, fake gentleman, self-centered boys are potentials!"

Looking to the two warriors, Endymion though about the Crystal´s choice: Their names were Jadeite and Nephrite. They were in the center of the little square, surrounded by women of every age. They were telling stories about their adventures, how they ran away from their houses when they were 10, found each other on the way, and faced several adventures and dangers. Endymion and Kunzite met them a year ago, in a festival. Jadeite and Nephrite hit on the women that Endymion and Kunzite were escorting around the festival. Of course it ended in a fight, that was only stopped by the arrival of Kunzite´s parents. Jadeite and Nephrite were on Kunzite´s black list since then.

The two royals approached the scene. Jadeite had a woman, sitting on his lap, caressing his hair, and Nephrite was receiving a massage by another one.

"Courage, Kunzite. Here is a thought for you: If they accept, they will be under YOUR command."

"Yes, at least this." Kunzite had now a wicked smile on his face.

With that thought in mind, Kunzite caught up with his prince, on their way to talk with the two lady's man.

"Look Nephrite! Our beloved prince and our favorite lord are here!" Jadeite screamed.

The women got up immediately, and bowed before their prince. Every single one of them blushing and admiring the royal and his friend. Endymion had a large fun club, as everyone knows, but Kunzite had one too, after all he was a handsome man and a lord.

"Oh no Jadeite, they are steeling all of our admires!"

Wanting to start some kind of communication, Endymion said:

"Well, we can´t help it, our royal charm is irresistible. Perhaps you would be better luck if you became lords like my friend Kunzite here." Kunzite just let go a "Hmpf".

"Oh Lord Kunzite! Nice to see you again." Jadeite took a bow, full with sarcasm. Kunzite was almost exploding, but manage to keep his temper. He was not going to lose his composure in front of those boys. The only one who had ever seen him not acting too formal was his prince (and some girl we all know who, in the future…)

"My ladies, may I steel these two gentlemen? I promise you, I will return them to you unharmed." Endymion said with the most charming smile of the Earth on his face, and the girls melted. "Gentlemen, please follow me." But this was the prince saying, giving no space or permission for argument.

The men followed the prince until they reached a safe distance from the village, up on a hill. Jadeite and Nephrite didn´t say a word, but were clearly curious and trying not to laugh. Kunzite was quiet.

"Jadeite, Nephrite. I´m here to make an invitation to you both. As you must know, I am the keeper of the Golden Crystal now. My parents expressed some concerned about my safety and the Crystal´s and went to Helios for guidance. The verdict was that the Crystal would choose some guardians to help me and protect me. Kunzite already accepted. His is my right hand, my friend and the future leader of this group, the Shitennou" Endymion started, the two men stood serious as he never saw. Although they both were some kind of adventurous men, the prince heard stories about their ability with the sword and, most important, their loyalty to each other and the innocent people.

"Helios, our High Priest, said that the Crystal would choose potential soldiers for the job of Guardians of the Earth, Elysion, the Prince and the Golden Crystal." Kunzite continued. "The chosen ones, if they accept this honor, will be given powers to fulfill this task, and a place in the royal army, but the primary task will be their protection. They must protect them, no matter what cost."

"At last, the reason you two are having this conversation with us." The prince turned to them. "I am inviting you two to join us. This is not a order. It is an invitation." The two men were ready to say something but Kunzite interrupted.

"Before you answer: I have no idea why the Crystal chose two men like you. Yes, I´ve heard stories about your bravery, but your behavior is totally inadequate for Endymion´s guard. If you choose to accept, you will be under my command and will work hard to deserve this honor. And last: this task may cost your life at some point, be warned."

"May we have a moment to discuss between us, your Highness?" Nephrite asked

"Of course"

The two men were whispering, but it didn´t take too long before they turned to the prince with their answer. Nephrite spoke, now a young man, not a boy:

"My prince, my lord. My friend and I will be honored if you accept our services. We promise to work hard to deserve this honor. Although we are young, our adventures have been a little boring now. We believe that we can make a difference. One thing we want in return."

"Oh yeah? What would be that?" Kunzite asked, irritate by presumption of the man.

"The promise of adventure."

"Well, my new friend" The prince started before Kunzite´s fury attacked "I promise you journeys to other worlds, possible battles and a new life inside the royal court with a lot of beautiful ladies. Is that enough?"

"Yes!" Jadeite, always the child of the children commemorated.

"Get on your knees if you accept. Master Endymion will finish this now." Kunzite ordered and the two immediately obeyed.

The Golden Crystal came out of the prince´s chest and a golden light touched the two men, just like when it was Kunzite´s turn.

The moments that followed were full with surprises: Nephrite discovered that he could influence the trees, grass, all the flora. Jadeite was a little bit curious. He was connected to fire, but not fire literally, more like explosives. He could do balls full of fire and energy and use them as explosives. This could cause quite a damage.

Always formal, Kunzite said:

"Welcome to the Shitennou, Lord Nephrite and Lord Jadeite. Serve with honor and protect with your life. May the training begin." Endymion just smiled, knowing the hell those two would have to endure.

* * *

_The next three months were of hard work and some adaptation. But the two new shitennou, for Kunzite´s surprise, worked harder than expected, mastering their powers and the sword. True, in swordplay he and the prince could not be beaten, but they were pretty good. Plus they had some talents that would be useful: Jadeite was really fast and could track anything or anyone. Nephrite was a navigator and the strongest man he had ever seen. He was wondering who would be the next interesting person to join this group._

_ Yes, group. After spending some time with them, Endymion easily saw them as fun companions and brothers. Kunzite kind of saw in them this too, just didn´t demonstrate so often._

_Helios trained them every day. He told them also that there should be one more shitennou out there. He didn´t said how he knew that (__AN: But I will tell you, because I am not that mean. Pluto. She has a HUGE part on this story, but the hints will be very discreet__)_

One day, they were in the palace, the four of them fooling around, even Kunzite, because it was his 17th birthday.

A young boy was sitting with his parents in the garden, which made the lord curious. He pointed the scene to Endymion, who instant had the same reaction he had when he saw the other 3 shitennou.

"Finally." The prince said.

They approached the couple and the boy. The three took a bow to the prince. Kunzite´s father welcomed the group. The parents embraced their son and said their blessings for his birthday.

"Your Highness, my son, boys. It´s nice to see you well. Hope my son wasn´t too hard on you"

"Oh, we are used to it, my lord." Jadeite said, regretting immediately after he saw the look in Kunzite´s face.

"Father, Mother, it´s been some time. May I ask who this is?"

"Kunz" His mother began "this is our maid´s son, Zoisite. His mother is with us for about two years now, I believe you met her last Christmas. Your father discovered he is quite a talent: he is very intelligent, interested in medicine and technology. We are helping him."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Zoisite. I am their son, Lord Kunzite. These are my friends, Lord Jadeite and Lord Nephrite. And this is Prince Endymion, of course. Mother, father, may we steel him for a moment?"

"Of course, my son. Zoisite go with them, it is ok."

The boy still hadn´t said a word. He followed the prince and Kunzite to the garden, leaving the other two shitennou catching up with Kunzite´s parents.

"I am sorry for my silence, Your Highness, my lord. I was just a little surprise of you talking to me. After all you are the prince and the famous shitennou, and I am nobody. It is nice to meet you, although." Zoisite started. He seemed like just a regular boy, very shy for he didn´t make eye contact with them.

"Don´t need to apologize, Zoisite." Endymion was surprise with his friend statement. He almost sensed some kindness? Strange.

"Zoisite, the reason we wanted to talk to you... it´s better if you sit." Endymion advised, Zoisite sit. Endymion began the same speech he gave to Jadeite and Nephrite. When he finished, he just waited for the answer.

"Zoisite" Kunzite said "It will be hard, but I will help you if you say yes. I give you my word. Your intelligence will be most appreciated. The work is dangerous, very, but it has its benefits."

Now Endymion was really surprise. He had never seen Kunzite acting so… fraternal.

"Yes. I accept. My mother always told me that my talents should be used for something important. I´ve always dreamt to help our world, to make a difference since someone gave me a gift. And according to my data of your group" he pulled a small computer, with mercurian´s signs "each of the shitennou received some special powers… according to some predisposition the person had. Crossing their data I found the variables that dictate the power… I believe that you, my lord, is connected to human life, am I right?" Kunzite nodded trying not to show how astonished he was "Now, to discover mine… hm, interesting… I will be connected to water, but more specifically, to ice. I will be able to shoot ice! Cool!" At the end of the long speech, the excitement of a kid appeared.

"My friend, you sure can talk. Kneel, so you can be officially accepted in this group." Endymion said and began the ritual. The other two shitennou were laughing and screaming welcoming´s to the blond guy. Kunzite had a tiny smile on his face…

* * *

**Back to the present, in Elysion**

The golden light ceased, and four man stood before the Prince of the Earth.

"Hello, my shitennou. My friends."

* * *

**That´s all for today! Did you enjoy? Keep sending me your opinion! God, bad, suggestions, corrections… everything will be appreciated!**

**The next will be on before the end of the year!**

**Next: back to the present, we will see two stories, that will culminate in one:**

**the Outers find the solarians, will they awake them? Who are they?**

**The shitennou are back! Senshi reactions, Chibi-usa has 4 more uncles to be jealous of her and boys (as if Mamoru was not enough). Usagi and Mamoru try to stop the senshi to murder the new allies…**


	7. A Royal Party and the first Solarian

**Hello! Happy New Year!**

**I wish you all a Happy 2013!**

**I am sorry for the late update and for the short chapter.**

**I was beaten by a dog on new year´s eve, so it´s been a little difficult to write. I will be posting smaller chapters according to what I am able to write, since the pain comes and goes.**

**Just saying I am already writing the next one with some help. This one is short, but I had to post since I promised not to abandon here.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Present day – Tokyo**

After Hotaru´s revelation that there was two solarians living among them, one being the Crystal´s Guardian, the Outers left their house on the next day, with two assignments: finding the solarians and keeping the Inners from going after Usagi, as the princess requested.

Setsuna gave the idea that they should split up in pairs: Setsuna and Hotaru would go after the solarians; Michiru and Haruka would distract the Inners.

"That´s not fair! I want to see who are these solarians. Why don't you tell us, Hotaru-chan? Setsuna, you won´t scape: I know you know more than what you tell us! You went to the time gate after Hotaru´s revelation, didn´t you? Michiru, help me!" Haruka shouted after hearing that plan.

"Haruka darling. Calm down, you are not 14 anymore to be acting like this. You know Setsuna can´t tell us nothing for the safety of the timelines. You will know these solarians soon, right Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru just nodded "And if you go with me to distract the Inners, since our beloved princess asked us, I will let us choose what kind of distraction you want. You can make any evil plan to them and I will help."

With that, Haruka´s smile went from a happy woman, to and wicked scheme planner. Oh, she almost pitted those girls.

"Ok let´s go! Good luck to you two." She said, dragging Michiru with her to the door.

"Michiru is good, really impressive." Setsuna said, amazed.

"Yes, she is. Now, Setsuna-mama. I suppose you already know everything, right?" Hotaru could be just a child, but her wisdom was from someone very old, the real Hotaru.

"Yes darling. But not everything, for the future is a sea of possibilities. After your story yesterday, I needed to know more. I went and saw these past you told us about. We need to discuss some things, since you didn´t told us the whole history. But now that I know, we need to come up with some sort of a plan, because not all the time lines lead to Crystal Tokyo anymore… But first, let´s take care of the solarians. I know you will ask me if we should ask the princess permission, but trust me. She will not agree in this time and we need them. You know we do. She will forgive us, plus our Neo Queen said that we should do it, even if her past self does not agree."

"You saw the Queen? How is Chibi-usa-chan?" This time was her teenage daughter asking

"Yes, I had to get the princess permission to do this, just not our present princess hehehe. Small Lady is fine. I have a feeling we will see her here soon, don´t worry."

With that, they went to wake up the heirs of the Kingdom of the Sun.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru went to the temple. They asked Luna to arrange for all the Inners to be there. Haruka´s plan was very good, Michiru had to agree. Even she was anxious for the _gran_ _finale_.

"_The plan was very simple in fact. Throw a Party to Usagi, since in her 17__th__ birthday, they were kind of dead. Convince them to go unescorted, because she will find their dates. Everybody knows who they will be right? Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san must know about this too. Usagi will be thrilled to help. Oh, Haruka, I don´t know If I pity the girls, or those poor men." _Michiru though will going up the stairs.

"Good morning, my beautiful girls!" Haruka said when she saw the four girls sitting in front of the temple.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Good morning!" Minako answered.

"I´m glad you all could make, I am sorry for this be so suddenly."

"That´s ok, Haruka-san. Usagi is late again." Rei said.

"No, she won´t be coming. She wasn´t invited." The four girls faces went blank.

"Haruka, don´t scare them. Girls, it´s just we want to make a surprise to Usagi-chan, but we need your help." Michiru interfered.

"Oh, of course we will help. What´s the plan?" Makoto was excited now and Minako was almost exploding behind her with curiosity.

"Well, we want to throw a birthday party to her, since on her 17th birthday we were kind of dead…" Haruka said.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Ami said "Why don´t we make a party to the royal couple? It will make them both very happy."

"Ami-chan, you really are a genius! And with Mamoru, there will be college guys!" Minako was already daydreaming.

"Alright, alright. A party for two. But I have one condition. Since there will be several guys older than you there, you will let me choose your dates." Haruka said, putting her plan in motion "Don´t worry, they will be perfect gentleman, it will seamed they came directly from the Silver Millennium."

The four girls were suspicious.

"Relax, I will keep my eye on her." Michiru said, hoping the inners would trust her.

"Oh, what a hell, so be it then! Haruka-san´s overprotectiveness should give us some guys with good character and Michiru-san´s is sensible enough to manage him, and choose us some men with a touch of princely material." Minako said. Soon after, she, Makoto and Rei were already daydreaming and Ami was pretending to not be.

"Ok girls! We have our first royal party to plan! Usagi and Mamoru must not know! Let´s make a battle plan!" Haruka shouted and they immediately began the plans, forgetting to ask where their prince and princess were.

* * *

Setsuna and Hotaru were standing outside the house.

"How do you want to do this? The parents cannot know, the princess will kill us if we told them. Just the boy must know." Hotaru said

"Yes, I agree. I will unlock his memories with my crystal. But we must get him out of the house to do this. Can you do it, Hotaru-chan? It will be less suspicious if you do."

"Sure!" She went to the door and rang the bell. The door opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino! It´s has been some time! I was wondering if I could talk to Shingo for a minute, maybe take him to lunch, if that´s ok with you." Hotaru said.

* * *

**So that´s it. I am already in the middle of the next chapter. I will publish it soon. My doctor said that in a week the pain of the bites will ceased, so I will be back to normal.**

**Thank you all for everything. If you like the way the story is going, I would like to know.**

**See u soon**

**Next: Shingo is a Solarian reincarnation (Of course Queen Serenity would keep them close to their cousin. They were brought up like siblings in the Moon), but is he the Guardian? And Shingo´s reaction to his memories and discovering his sister identity. Meanwhile, the other senshi are planning the party! (This chapter and the next two will be concentrating on the senshi and solarians, for it´s happening along the ritual in Elysion.)**


	8. The second Solarian and party plans

**Hello again! Here is another one!**

**I am so sorry, I mixed up Usagi´s brothers name. I am reading a story where the author uses the American names… It is confusing, but I´ve already fix it. (If I do this again, let me know)**

**Thank you ****LoveInTheBattleField****, ****Moonprincess998****, and a "Guest" for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino! It´s has been some time! I was wondering if I could talk to Shingo for a minute, maybe take him to lunch, if that´s ok with you." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru-chan! It´s nice to see you again! Of course, you can take him! His father and I could use some time alone, since Usagi is out with her boyfriend too." She winked and went to find her son.

Soon after, she came back.

"He will be right here. If you can, make him stay out of the house until dinner. He has been playing too much video games. It´s nice to see him in the real world."

"I will try. And don´t worry, my mother will be with us" She said and turned to the Time guardian. "Setsuna-mama!" Setsuna approached Ikuko.

"Mrs. Tsukino, it´s nice to meet you finally. I am Meioh Setsuna, Hotaru´s mother and Usagi´s friend."

"Oh! Usagi told me about you. It´s nice to meet you too. I appreciate you taking my son out of the house, you know how teenagers can be… And don´t worry about the time. My maternal´s instinct tells me that you are a great person; after all, all Usagi´s friends are excellent."

Setsuna just smiled.

"Hotaru!" Shingo appeared for nowhere and hugged the girl, surprising both adult women.

"Oh, hello Shingo, I´ve missed you too, it´s been some time."

"Sure it has. You disappeared since Chibi-usa went home." (A.N.: they were friends because of their friendship with Chibi-usa. Shingo is 15, Chibi-usa and Hotaru are 14 now)

Setsuna said smiling: "Hello Shingo, it´s been a long time too. It´s good to see you have grown up in quite a handsome young man, hasn´t he Hotaru?" and there it´s was. Two teenagers with their faces burning red, and their mothers with fun smiles.

Hotaru was ashamed enough. Although she was a princess many times reincarnated, one of the most powerful scouts and one of the future keepers of a galactic crystal, she was brought up in this life as a normal teenager – almost anyway.

"Come on, Shingo-kun. If we stay here one minute more, we will day of embarrassment." She said, pulling the surprised boy, who didn´t show ANY resistance. From the two women, she just heard the goodbyes and laughing. Mothers.

"Hotaru, take him to the park, for our picnic. I will grab us the food and the other one." Setsuna said, with a meaningful look.

* * *

**The Arcade right before lunch**

The Inners and the two Outers were looking for a place to set the party. They already decided that would be a costume party. Haruka and Michiru thought it´s was a nice idea to make their plan easier. Haruka was thinking about that, and had an idea. She whispered it to her mate, and both of them smiled.

"Hey girls!" Haruka shouted "What do you think about making it in our house? It´s quite big, we won´t have to rent it, and we can control the flow of people, guarantying the surprise. What do you think?"

Rei: "Perfect! I will take care of the music"

Minako: "It´s nice to have famous friends! Decoration is on me! Will you help me Michiru-san?"

Makoto: "I will do the cooking! I loveeee your kitchen!"

Ami: "Nice, with that, the cost will be much smaller"

Haruka´s evil plan was working. In their house they could hide them, and led them to the girls. She was very excited!

And they were on their way to the Outers house. When they arrived, that master planning to the party was beginning to rise.

Rei went to check on the music system, that was amazing, and start to make a set list. Makoto went to check the kitchen and plan the menu. Ami sat down to make calculations about the expenses they would have. Minako and Michiru were discussing how to make a decoration that would reflect both of the royal´s personalities, with was at the same time difficult and easy.

Haruka watched, hoping in vain that this joy would last.

"Lunch is ready!" She interrupted by Makoto´s announcement

* * *

**The Arcade - soon after the Inners left**

Setsuna walked in. She saw her target. Funny, butterflies in her stomach, but she already expected this. After all…

"Oh, hello again. Meioh-san am I right?"

"Please, call Setsuna. It is ok if I call you Motoki?"

Motoki was surprised by the forwardness of the woman, but he liked it.

"Sure, I will be delighted" And this wasn´t the sweet Usagi´s onii-chan anymore. That was the man, interested in a interesting woman. He wasn´t a saint after all. Neither was Setsuna, and he will remember that soon. Appearances can be very deceiving.

"So… Motoki-kun. I have two very hungry teenagers, more precisely Hotaru and Shingo, in the park. Kind of a teenage date… They are so cute." Motoki smiled "I need to take them some food… could you help me?"

And that was it. He was caught. 20 minutes later they both were heading to the park.

* * *

**The Park, right before lunch time – Shingo and Hotaru**

"So… want you want to talk about?" Shingo was curious about the sudden appearance of the girl, but a little surprised by her beauty. Has he ever noticed her because they were just kids before?

While he was daydreaming, Hotaru took a look around and decided this would be the place. There was no one around. She typed a text to her mother.

Soon after, Motoki appeared full with food, followed by Pluto´s guardian.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Motoki said, causing some anger look towards Setsuna from Hotaru and a red face in Shingo.

But Setsuna was directly to the point.

"Shingo, Motoki, we need to tell you something a little bit chocking. Better, we need to show you. Just promise not to run and let us explain, because we desperately need your help."

"Okay…" They said, reluctantly. Motoki noticed now they were in an opening spot, surrounded by high trees. No one could see them there. But he trusted them, it was like some hidden instinct. He wondered if it was senshi business.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"_MAKE UP!"_

Shingo just couldn´t believe it. Or he could. Now that he thought, it was pretty obvious, so why hadn´t he seen before. Pluto and Saturn. Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Sammy, Sammy. Earth to Sammy." Hotaru was waving her hand in front of him.

"Oh. My. God." He said

"Yes, this could be quite overwhelming. We need…" She was interrupted

"Oh my God! My sister is Sailor Moon!"

"Oh my, he is very clever. Why does Usagi say he is stupid? I thought we would have a hard time trying to convince him that his sister was his beloved heroine." Setsuna was quite surprised. Hotaru ignored her.

"Motoki-onii-chan, why are you so calm?" Shingo looked to his almost older brother.

"I kinda knew it already… So this can´t be the only surprise, am I right?"

"No, it isn´t." Hotaru answered.

"There´s more?" Shingo was astonished

"Yes." Setsuna said, and took her Crystal in her hand, as did Hotaru. Bright lights flashed.

For Motoki and Shingo, memories came back.

* * *

**Next: A chapter dedicated to the Solarians memories!**

**It will be on tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on my hand…**

**Please send me your opinion! See ya!**


	9. Children of the Sun: part 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry it took me a week to update. But my arm is 100% now, and I am already writing the next one!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, your opinion is very important!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Silver Millennium (5 years before Princess Serenity was born)**

The older prince of the Sun, now King of the Moon also, was trying to comfort his little brother. His wife had just died during child birth.

The two Solarians were now princes with no kingdom, since theirs was sacrificed to contain Silence.

The King watched his brother sorrow decrease when a maid brought his new born son (A.N.: Only the carriers of the Galactic Crystals had their names changed when Queen Serenity sent them to be reincarnated, for their safety): Takehiko (_aka_: Motoki).

* * *

_7 years later_

Takehiko was impatient outside of the room. His stepmother was in child birth. He never heard such painful screams.

Yasuhiko (_aka:_ Shingo) was born soon after Takehiko collapsed of exhaustion. The father woke his eldest son, with his youngest in his arms.

"Takehiko, meet Yasuhiko, your half-brother."

"He is so little. Father, why his hair isn´t blond like ours?"

"Remember your stepmother is Lunarian, so his hair has lunarian characteristics also. By the way, go see her, she was asking for you."

Takehiko always thought he was lucky for having to mothers. One looking after him from here, and the other from the helm of the Gods. He went happily to see her.

* * *

_9 years later_

Takehiko and his father went to Earth to meet the Royal family of the planet. His father was an advisor of the Royal family of the Moon and frequently was sent as an ambassador. This time, Takehiko asked to go with him, since he wasn´t very thrilled to stay with his step mother, the Queen, Serenity and those other princess again, who were very excited by the fact his little brother was trying to enter the Lunar Army like him. It was this or those days with those women. Besides, his father said that the prince was his age, and it was a good opportunity to make a male friend finally. Not that he was complaining. His life in the Moon Castle with his cousin and her guardians was very good. But it would be good to have a friend of his age.

When they arrived at the Golden Castle, Takehiko was astonished with the beauty of the planet. It seemed that everything was more… natural. The wind, the sun light, the grass and the flowers.

His father caught his attention pointing the Earth´s Royal family, that was coming to greet them. They bowed as the three royals came close.

"Welcome, my friend. I hope your journey was quiet and nice." The King said.

"Yes, your majesty, thank you for asking. May I present you my oldest son, Takehiko. He is 16 years old."

"It´s a pleasure to be here, your majesties." Takehiko was as polite as his father and as graceful also.

The Queen smiled at him.

"Oh, you have the same age as my son! Good, he needs more friends besides Kunzite and those other boys. Takehiko, this is Prince Endymion. Endymion, you will make this boy feel like he is home, ok?"

"Yes, mother. It´s nice to meet you." He said looking to the visitors. "Mother, may we be excused? Kunzite scheduled a sword training, and maybe, if you are interested Takehiko, you can participate." The Solar prince smiled.

"Good, go on you two. We three have business to attend." The king encourage them.

With that, the two boys went to the mountain to find Kunzite. They engaged the first of many conversations.

* * *

_At the Moon_

Yasuhiko was nervous. His father said that his training was very important and that he should apply for a place in the Army, like his brother. Well he was very thrilled that his father thought that he got the talent. He admired his brother very much.

But he wasn´t nervous because of the test. He just couldn´t handle those girls. Takehiko went with his father, a smart move.

All the inner princess came to visit Serenity. It was just too much.

"Well this is it." He entered the room were the best Army of the Galaxy as trained.

He found the test very easy. Sword, agility, strategy, courtesy, bravery. Easy to do, easy to pass. After all he was half lunarian and half solarian. A true soldier and prince.

* * *

_Earth_

After meeting the Prince´s friends, Takehiko felt like home. They were very friendly towards him, specially Endymion.

"Hey, Takehiko!" That was Jadeite talking "I heard that you are Princess Serenity´s cousin! Do you spend time with her? And the other princess, her guardians?" And then, all the five guys were staring at him.

"Well, yes we are best friends actually. The princess is very kind, like a little sister to me. Since I also live in the Castle and I am the Heir of the Solar Crystal, I´m being educated with them, and I am not allowed to leave the palace grounds without an escort, you know how it is…" Endymion agreed with him "So, I spend a lot of time in the Castle, and Serenity is a nice girl and a good company. I just try to avoid her when she is with the inner Solar princess. To many crazy girls, you know, but they are all nice and found of me and my brother."

"Y-you, you are friend with all of them?" Nephrite said shocked. Takehiko did not understand that shock

"You are friend with the most beautiful girls of the galaxy, the princess and the crystal guardians! We heard of their beauty. Oh yes…" Jadeite, the most pervert one said

"Hey, they are ELEVEN" Takehiko was a bit protective of those girls, specially Serenity.

"Oh man, don´t worry, they are just transmitting things they heard, right?" Endymion said, looking meaningfully to his shitennou. "Those princess must be beautiful ladies, we will be honored to meet them when they have an appropriate age. Don´t worry, Kunzite will manage them, my new friend."

* * *

_5 years later, but two months before the end of the Silver Millennium_

The 14 years old solarian Prince was training with his older brother.

"So, are you going to Earth soon? Can I go with you? I liked those friends of yours. And I need to take a break from our cousin."

"Yes, tomorrow. You can come, I will talk to father. I understand you. Serenity is asking me daily to take her with me, she seems obsessed. The scouts are going crazy after her, but they are acting strange too, aren´t they? They seemed less annoyed to go pick Serenity on Earth. I wonder why…"

His brother was a little young to suspect of something, but Takehiko wasn´t. He would get the truth from the guys. Tomorrow.

But Yasuhiko wasn´t so clueless.

"So, brother. When are you going to propose to Lady Setsuna? Yeah, Yeah, I know about your romance with the princess of Pluto, so does father and mother."

"WHAT? Oh my, Sets is going to kill me. Well, I spoke to Aunt Serenity, and she think it is a great idea, but she warned me that the guardian of Pluto´s Crystal has an important mission taking care of the time gate. I said that I understood, and I love that woman no matter what. She just smiled and said we were meant to be apparently, since Setsuna came to her to talk about me. I was very happy to hear about it, and less nervous to ask her hand. I will talk to her parents and ours when we go back from Earth, I will propose to her at the masquerade ball."

"Well, good luck Bro!"

The next day the brothers went to Earth, to see their friends and to see how the crisis with Beryl was going.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I didn´t put a lot of memories about the two brothers and Serenity because there will be more along the story, I didn´t want to give so much info right away, hehehe**

**Next****: The end of their memories Motoki´s and Shingo´s reactions to their pasts! Plus: Let´s see how our reincarnated shitennou are doing, shall we?**

**See you before the end of the week!**


	10. Children of the Sun: part 2

Here´s another one!

Thank you for always reviewing Moonprincess998 and LoveInTheBattleField!

thunderbird and Princess Seraphina88: Thank you for your reviewing and for reading! I promise I will keep working!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Silver Millennium, two months before its destruction**

"Takehiko, Yasuhiko! Welcome back my friends!" Endymion greeted them, followed by his four shitennou.

"Hello Endymion, it´s been some time." The older brother said.

"Yes, and, Yasuhiko you´ve grown! Almost as tall as your brother!" Jadeite said. The joyful personality of the shitennou make him a good friend of the young one. They were always joking around.

"Hey guys! Yes, Jadeite, nature says that I can grow up, and soon I will be taller than you!"

"So, Endymion, Kunzite, may I have a word with you?" Takehiko said.

"Sure. Nephrite, Jadeite, go take Yasuhiko to train with you. We are going to the gardens. Zoisite, please let my parents know that they are here for a… month?" Takehiko nodded.

And the three older man left to the gardens. The younger ones, except for Zoisite, went to the training camp.

"So guys…" Yasuhiko started. "When are you going to tell my dear brother that you have been courting the inner princess behind his back? You know he considers them like little sisters and is very protective." The two shitennou froze. How could a 14 years old teen notice and a full 21 one smart man like Takehiko doesn´t?

Finally with his voice back, Nephrite spoke: "Well, we are not exactly courting them. I am with Lady Jupiter, her parents know. I will propose to her next year. Jadeite here is just trying not to be burn, of course, since he is literally playing with Mars´s fire. Zoisite is in a brain relationship with Lady Mercury. Kunzite and Lady Venus are a mystery."

"Oh, my firebird! Why do you have to be such a goddess?" Jadeite was daydreaming with his muse.

"My brother is really clueless, he doesn't even know about Endymion and Serenity… But he is suspecting… I think he is going to ask him about it… but don´t worry. If he is ok with them, I am sure he is not going to kill you."

The two shitennou were uneasy. Sure Takehiko was a great friend, really calm… but when it comes to those girls he was even scarier than death herself.

* * *

_At the Gardens_

The Earth gardens were known across the galaxy for its variety. But the gardens of the Golden Palace were something different. Specimens of all kind were there, perfect. And in the center, were a smaller garden. The Crystal´s Guardian garden. Full with all kind of roses, they originated from the magic of the Golden Crystal´s guardian, in this period of time: Endymion.

The three older men were walking in the garden. A strange silence fell upon them, a soundtrack perfect for the subject that followed next.

"So, how is the crisis with Beryl? Does she still demand that you stop all relations with the Moon?" Takehiko started as soon as they reached the beautiful gardens.

"Yes, she gathered some powerful lords that believe in the ancient curse that the lunarians and earthlings should not communicate. That´s why we couldn´t come to the Moon, and all these secrecy with your stay here." Endymion started.

"Yesterday, we heard in the village that she is assembling an army. My parents called the council to an emergency meeting tomorrow to begin preparations for a possible battle. But they don´t know how many lords have fallen under her spell. We will just find out tomorrow. For now, we are flying blindly, but we know that war is coming." Kunzite finished, with a worried look in his face, something rare to see.

"I see. Well, I am here as ambassador of the royal family of the Moon, could I possibly attend this meeting, Endymion?" Takehiko asked, stopping near the fountain.

"I don´t see a problem. The Moon should know what´s happening here, because probably will affect you too. That way you will be aware of the situation also. We are connected after all, since the lunarians help to look after Earth as well." Endymion answered.

"Thank you my friend. Speaking of connection, I have something I want you ask you." The Earth prince signed for him to go on. "Ok, how long have you be courting Serenity?"

Endymion gasped. Kunzite pretended he wasn´t there.

"I-I´m… How did you know? How long have you known?"

"Well, I just suspected, you just confirmed. Prepare yourself to die." A new side of Takehiko appeared. The older brother side.

Endymion looked around, and Kunzite was gone. "_How could he left me? He was supposed to protect me, right? Oh, I see. Kunzite, you traitor. You didn´t want him to know about you and Lady _Venus_… Run my friend, but he will find out"._

"Wait, my friend, wait. If there is any consolation, Queen Serenity knows, so do my parents. I am going to propose to her after the masquerade ball. We were being secretive until this crisis is over." Now the prince was hiding behind a tree, trying to convince the other one of his noble intentions. "Serenity and I are soul mates, according to Lady Venus. I love her, Takehiko."

Takehiko was speechless. His friend was indeed a perfect husband to his little sister, and if her mother was ok with this… Well he didn´t see a problem. Only…

"Fine! Marry her! Truly, I am grateful it is you other than some unknown man from across the galaxy". With this statement, Endymion left the security of the tree. "But, what I don´t understand is this: WHY DIDN´T YOU TELL ME?" There it was.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS! PERSONALITY MURDEROUS TAKEHIKO!" To see Endymion and Takehiko shouting to one another was a scene played once in a lifetime.

The two princes stared at each other. And laughing took place.

"You know…" Endymion tried to talk between breathing and laughing. "I am not the only one… The shitennou are the Inner princess…" He was laughing again.

But only him. Takehiko semblance went dark again, and he left going after the other four.

* * *

_Two months later, the Masquerade Ball at the Moon_

Yasuhiko was staring at the painting. The girl was beautiful! But she seemed lonely and sad.

"Do you know who she is?" Queen Serenity came from behind him, in her white dress, ready for the occasion that would take place in a few minutes. Yasuhiko was wearing his military dresses, with a golden mask. But his outfit wasn´t the same as the other soldiers. Being a prince of the Solar Kingdom, yellow details of his past home adorned the uniform. Specially his mask.

"No, I don´t, Aunt Serenity." He answered.

"She is the Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Death. She is sealed until her time has come to be. The most powerful Senshi for she has the power to end a planet if not more, in case it´s necessary."

"Wow! She is powerful and beautiful! But why is she sealed? I thought she was watching over us, like Lady Neptune and Lady Uranus."

"No, my child. She is sealed because her time hasn´t come yet. But she is watching over us, on her own way, I am sure she is. But now, we must get going to greet our guests. Shall we?" Yasuhiko extended his arm to the Queen. His uncle died two years ago. He didn´t knew how, it seems no one did, even Serenity. But his Aunt knew, he was sure. Her reaction to the King´s death was from someone who knew.

They announced and entered the ball room. The decoration was simple, but he could see the hand of his cousin in it. The only decoration were with silk with pale pink roses. Yes, this was Serenity. And there she was, dancing with a masquerade man in a tuxedo. For him, obviously was Endymion. But she didn´t seem happy, she seemed preoccupied. He excused himself from the Queen´s presence, and went to find his brother.

There he was by the large window, observing Earth. He approached him, but Takehiko, feeling his brother presence, announced:

"I know I shouldn´t be this happy in such unstable time, but I can´t stop smiling! Look at me!" And he turned to Yasuhiko. "My best friend planet was almost taken from him, his parents are dead, there´s a witch and an army coming to attack us, and I AM SMILING! SHE SAID YES! Setsuna and I are getting married!""

"Wow! Congratulations, brother! But, what did you said? Army? Witch? Coming HERE?"

"Yes, quiet down, no one can know yet. That´s why Endymion came. Last week, the guys were sent with Earth´s army to fight Beryl. But they lost, and were captured. And worst, they were brainwashed somehow, because they came back leading that witch´s army and attack the Golden Castle yesterday. The King and Queen were killed, but Endymion came here to warn us. He told the Queen, our father, me and the other lords. The ball was just a decoy for having all the lords in Moon in case this happened." Yasuhiko was white as a ghost. He was in the army, but didn´t knew. Why? "So, I suppose he is telling her. I can see in her face. The senshi are preparing for battle as we speak, and the army will be summoned before this ball ends I believe. Father will lead with the scouts and the Queen. You and me will take care of Serenity and the people inside the Castle."

Yasuhiko just nodded, in shock, but trying not to show it.

The two brothers left the Castle. They weren´t in the mood for this ball anymore. Even the happiness of his engagement wasn´t enough anymore to keep him from worrying about the future.

The future. It became very dark at the moment this saw it. The dark cloud. Metallia coming in their direction. Suddenly, Beryl was standing in front of them. Wasting no time, both princes were with their swords in hand.

"Lucky me, catching the two sons of the Sun unprotected. You, Crystal Carrier, my master said that your death is important for our plans. That I should take care of you myself."

Takehiko didn´t show any fear, until his little brother stepped in front of him.

"Oh! Brave little one! Don´t worry you will die too. No descendants alive, strict orders from her. I don´t have much time for playing, let´s get to the point."

The two princes didn´t stand a chance. Takehiko had no time to use his powerful crystal for there was a sword in his heart. But the true pain was seeing a sword in his brother heart. And then, nothingness.

* * *

**Present day, Juuban Park**

The two boys were, well, static. The bright lights ceased, so did their flashes of memories. The first movement was turning their heads, to face each other.

"Takehiko"

"Yasuhiko"

The half-brothers stared to each other, trying to understand all the things they went through.

"OH MY GOD! MOTOKI IS MY BROTHER, USAGI MY COUSIN, I AM A PRINCE! FROM THE SUN!" Shingo exploded. "Could this day get any better?"

"Sets." Motoki only said this, got up and went to kiss his soul mate.

* * *

**I am stopping here. Too bad, but I guess it is good. There will be more memories, of course, but like the other senshi, they will be unlocked during the story.**

**Review please! See you soon! Senshi and Shitennou scenes are approaching!**

**Next: Shingo and Motoki try to accept their pasts. The Shitennou in the present day. And a party is coming…**


	11. The Awakening

Hello! The next chapter is up! I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I had lots of problems with this chapter. This is my sixth version of it! But now I am half satisfied!

It is very short, but I had to change the path of this story. Or there would be somethings that won´t fit.

I just updated so you don´t think I have abandoned you again, hehehehe

But now I am sure where I´m going, so I am writing! The next one will be on until Saturday I PROMISE!

Thank you for always reviewing Moonprincess998 and LoveInTheBattleField!

Some exciting news arrived in my country! OMG! A new SM anime! Are you as excited as I am?

Enjoy this chapter! See you soon!

* * *

_**Present day, Juuban Park**_

_The two boys were, well, static. The bright lights ceased, so did their flashes of memories. The first movement was turning their heads, to face each other._

"_Takehiko"_

"_Yasuhiko"_

_The half-brothers stared to each other, trying to understand all the things they went through._

"_OH MY GOD! MOTOKI IS MY BROTHER, USAGI MY COUSIN, I AM A PRINCE! FROM THE SUN!" Shingo exploded. "Could this day get any better?"_

"_Sets." Motoki only said this, got up and went to kiss his soul mate._

A kiss full with passion and love, but mostly full with memories.

"Hey, lovebirds! I am in crisis here!" Shingo interrupted the moment. The two lovers broke the kiss, Setsuna was red as a tomato, and Motoki looked to the boy.

"Sorry Sets, as much as I am anxious to have some alone time with you, it seems that my past life little brother is having a meltdown. Just one thing. Is Serenity and Endymion safe? I haven´t heard from them all day."

Hotaru, seeing that Setsuna was overwhelmed by the previous action of her soul mate, answered:

"The Prince and the Princess are safe, your highness." She was looking to Motoki, but felt Shingo starring at her. She tried to control the weird feeling she was having.

"Oh please, Hotaru-chan. Nobody called me _your highness_ even in the Silver Millennium. And in this time, I am Motoki, ok?" And he gave her his charming smile. She just nodded.

Shingo was, well, there. He couldn´t believe how normal Motoki was acting. But he knew how Takehiko always acted like these around anyone, and in his bed he will meditate about the events of the day. This was just how he was. As for him, Shingo/Yasuhiko, they had another way to deal with that.

"Now Shingo-kun" Motoki approached him, and the scouts left their presence, to give them privacy, but they were close, he knew. "I know it is a lot to know…"

"Tell everything you know, brother. What happened after we… we were murdered by hat witch Beryl. The scouts said that you knew. Knew what? Where is Serenity, and the other scouts? Why Saturn is here? Everything! " And that was Yasuhiko talking, the former prince of the Sun.

"Calm down brother. According to Serenity and Endymion, or Usagi and Mamoru, after we were killed, that witch attacked the Moon. The Shitennou, were by her side, because they were under some kind of spell. They killed the scouts and committed suicide after that, because of their regret. Then, Beryl killed Endymion, and Serenity in her sorrow, took her own life. Queen Serenity, in her last wish to her Crystal, sealed Beryl, and sent us here, to have a chance to be happy here on Earth. But the seal broke in our current time. So Luna…" And he told Shingo all about the enemies his cousin/sister was facing this past few years. Mamoru and the girls kept him updated.

In the shadows, Pluto and Saturn were observing the recently discovered solarians.

"Setsuna-mama, you are still red." Hotaru said. "Did you knew all the time who he was?"

"Yes. I have been watching him for years. But I knew this day would come, as senshi of the Time, and I knew I should let it happened like it should, or I could mess up the time lime. But yes, I am very happy. And stop staring at me! When you find the one who will make you as happy as I am, you will see… It won´t take long, my daughter."

"You and your riddles…" Hotaru smiled. Did her mother know that her heart already had been stolen?

* * *

**Elysion**

The four men were kneeling before their prince. For Mamoru, well, it was quite a shock to have his friends and brothers there again.

"Don´t need to be formal, I´ve already told you guys. I am not a proper prince in this time."

"I am sorry, End… Mamoru-san. Old habits die hard." His oldest friend Kunzite was the first to stand.

"I am solid!" Jadeite screamed, and gave Nephrite a punch. And another of their fights started.

"You two, behave yourself! The prince may be used to you, but the princesses are not, and don´t deserve to see this childish behavior!" Kunzite exploded. "Look! Zoisite is younger than you, and his behavior is 10 times better than yours!" Zoisite was talking to Mamoru about something in the medical field, they both where not paying attention to the scene, since they were used to it. Helios seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Chibi-Usa and she with blushing. They were talking about her impression of her uncles, the younger version of the ones she knew.

And Usagi. Well, the moon princess was quiet. Strangely quiet.

"Usako, are you all right?" Everyone was looking at her.

"Mamo-chan, something… something is wrong. Oh my dear Selene!"

* * *

**Next: What´s wrong? How are the shitennou going to get on with their lives? And this day it´s not ending yet! The solarians princes will be waiting for Usagi and Mamoru at Mamoru´s apartment. And the party is tomorrow! Senshi X Shitennou finally!**

**See you in two days!**


	12. Before the Party

Hello!

Here´s the next one! Have fun!

Thank you for always reviewing Moonprincess998 and LoveInTheBattleField!

If you feel like it, review, so I know if I finally found the right track!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Elysion**

"_Usako, are you all right?" Everyone was looking at her._

"_Mamo-chan, something… something is wrong. Oh my dear Selene!"_

In the corner, Chibi-Usa and Helios were just watching, while the others ran to Usagi´s side.

"Well, I guess she remembered. Mom told me this story. And Mamo-chan will to in a few seconds, just watch…" Chibi-Usa whispered to the priest, who was really curious. He knew about the story, but watching it was quite fun, he had to admit.

Usagi was on the floor, her eyes in shock. And then, Princess Serenity took her place.

"Usako, tell me wh…"

"You don´t know? Look to your shitennou, Endymion, and remember that to of your dearest friends aren´t here. They were with us, all the time." She said, the shitennou were with interrogations points over their heads.

But Mamoru wasn´t. He looked to his friends, and shock appeared in his semblance. His Golden Crystal was triggered and Prince Endymion was there. He looked to his soul mate, and smiled.

"Mamo-chan, can we go back to your apartment? I am hungry!" Chibi-Usa called. The royal couple went back to reality, and they were Mamoru and Usagi once more.

"Yes, honey. Let´s go back. Guys, don´t worry, I will explain on the way. You will be happy, it´s good news. But we have to go, or my odangos are going to become something really terrifying!" And then, the two princesses lost their composures, and started to yell protests. Trying to ignore them, the prince turned to Helios "Thank you, my friend. Are you interested in joining us? I will be cooking, of course."

"Maybe later, sir. It was an honor to help. This was just a little bit of what you will be able to do after you are trained. But for now, enjoy your friends. At your place, there will be instructions, to make the transition of the Shitennou to Tokyo more easily, Lady Pluto helped. Legal documents, new identities, some money. They were orphans, so there is no need to worry about family coming after them. Their old selfs are considered dead. They have a second chance now. I will pass by your apartment later, just to say hi to those two."

"Mamo-chan! Let´s go! I am hungry and we have to deal with those two. Oh, I can´t believe it! That brat!" Usagi screamed from the door, with her future daughter by her side.

"I think we should go, Mamoru-san. They seemed really scary! Plus, I want to know what you are hiding." Nephrite said.

"Let´s go then. Let´s see some old friends, and put together a new life for you."

"Yes! Let´s see the girls! My firebird, here I come!"

And they were gone, back to Earth.

* * *

**Juuban Park**

"Oh my! It seems that we missed a lot of action, didn´t we Motoki-kun?" The blond one nodded . "By the way, what are we?"

"Well, you have always considered me a brother, right? Now, it is official. On the Moon, we always saw Serenity as our sister, too. Let´s continue with this, and be simple. One happy family, little brother."

"Brother… Do you have the Crystal?" Shingo whispered.

"Yes, it´s here." And he showed a light glow in his chest. "But his power is weak, I think. Look I can even warm may hands…"

"Hm… Maybe it´s just like Serenity´s and Endymion´s Crystals. Training is just what it needs. After all, it has been sleeping for too long."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So, are you ok, Shingo-kun?" Hotaru said, getting out of the butcher. Setsuna was right behind her.

"Yes, I am fine, I guess. It´s just a lot to process."

"I can imagine." Setsuna said, but her eyes hadn´t left Motoki´s. "I have an idea. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are just on their way home from Elysion. Should we pay a visit to them?"

"What are we waiting for! Now, it is Usagi´s time to be in shock!" Shingo said, with a wicked smile on his face.

Setsuna came near Motoki and whispered:

"Did you receive Minako message? To invite Mamoru´s friends to the party?"

He nodded. "But what is with this party? I know you wanted to keep the inners from going after them today, but there´s something else… I can tell."

"Well, my dear, let´s say that some old friends are back in town. You will be pleased…" And she stole another kiss.

* * *

**Hirawa Shire**

"Well kittens! I must say you did a very good job! I can´t even recognize my own house! You sure can throw a costume party. Have you invited everyone?" Haruka said, while eating Makoto´s delicious food.

"Well, since is a party for both, Usagi and Mamoru, we invited all of Usagi´s best friends from school. For Mamoru´s, I´ve sent Motoki-kun a message, and he told me a while a ago that it was done. Tomorrow, our dearests Princess and Prince will have a party to remember!" Minako said with stars in her eyes.

"And don´t forget we will too! Boys! College boys!" And now Makoto, and Minako were daydreaming of course.

Michiru came near Haruka: "And we will have some delightful moments to remember. Let´s not forget the camera, sweetheart, we got to take pictures of their faces." And she smiled.

"Yes, this will be fun. But mark my words, if they dare to hurt my girls…"

"I know, I know. And believe, they know it too. Your reputation precedes you, my love"

Ami was quiet reading a book of course. But Rei was quiet too.

Strangely quiet.

"_Something new is on Earth. I felt like new eternal star seeds are here, but they are mature, they are not newborns. But they are not from out of space either… they are from Earth, part of it, like Mamoru-kun´s… Could it be… No, that´s impossible. Forget it Rei, just talk to the prince tomorrow, must be something of his on doing…"_

"Rei-chan! Let´s hit the mall! Haruka-san will give us a ride! We have to be stunning for tomorrow´s party! I am going to call Usagi, see if she wants to come!" Minako was already picking her phone, when Michiru interrupted her.

"Oh, Minako-chan, let Usagi have her day with her prince. I am sure you can find her a costume and surprise her! What about it?"

"You are a genius, Michiru-san! Let Mamoru have her today! Tomorrow she is ours! We will make her so beautiful take Mamoru will have to punch all the guys in that party, buahahahahahahaha!"

Michiru and Haruka were relived, and went to the mall with them, to keep an eye on those girls.

* * *

**Mamoru´s apartment**

"We are not going to live here? All of us? Right? It´s is a little… well…" Jadeite said as soon they we out of the portal.

"No, Jadeite. I could live with you while you were a spirit. But now, sometimes I might have the urge to kill you in your sleep." Mamoru said, with a dark look in his eyes.

It was quite a surprise this reaction. But the seriousness died when Chibi-Usa started to laugh.

"KKKKK, really papa, I know you would love to live with them! You tell me all the time about how fun was live with them in the Silver Millennium during your training. KKKKKKKKK. Put this bullying face down, papa." And his face was normal again.

"Geez, this Princess sure can make him do whatever they want." And again another chase began. Mamoru lunched himself after Jadeite. Luna, Chibi-Usa and Usagi were sitting in the sofa laughing, Kunzite and Artemis were standing censoring the behavior untypical of the prince, Nephrite and Zoisite were sitting pretending they weren´t there.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Mamoru stopped chasing Jadeite, resuming his normal self. He went to open the door.

"Setsuna, Hotaru-chan, come on in!" He said.

The two senshi went in the apartment, revealing the two men behind them. Mamoru´s face went blank.

But Usagi wasn´t so discreet. She jumped into Motoki´s arms, catching Shingo with her loose arm, but it wasn´t the Tsukino girl in that moment, it was the former princess of the moon.

"Takehiko-kun, Yasuhiko-kun!" she screamed, for everyone´s surprise.

Mamoru was about to warn her, but he stopped, when he heard both of the princes of the sun saying.

"Serenity!"

* * *

**That´s it for now!**

**Did you enjoy? Please, give me your opinion! It´s very important to me, as inspiration!**

**Next chapter: The BIG REUNION! SOLARIANS, LUNARIANS, EARTHLINGS! AND THE BIG PARTY! FINALLY, THE SHITENNOU COME OUT, REVEALING THEMSELVES, TOGETHER WITH THE SOLARIANS!**

**DON´T MISS IT! BEST CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review if you if… See ya!**


	13. Reactions: Part 1

Hello minna!

FINALLY!

Sorry, but this was a really hard chapter to write. It will be in two parts. After I publish the second one, I will not be updating until my summer vacation (July), for I am studying and I got an internship… But I will continue this!

This one is longer than the others, for it took me so long for me do update, I thought you deserved something more!

Thank you for your patience!

THIS IS THE CHAPTER SOME OF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!

ENJOY AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED! Reviews are welcomed and make more eager to continue! Have fun!

* * *

**Previously**…

_Suddenly, a knock on the door. Mamoru stopped chasing Jadeite, resuming his normal self. He went to open the door._

"_Setsuna, Hotaru-chan, come on in!" He said._

_The two senshi went in the apartment, revealing the two men behind them. Mamoru´s face went blank._

_But Usagi wasn´t so discreet. She jumped into Motoki´s arms, catching Shingo with her loose arm, but it wasn´t the Tsukino girl in that moment; it was the former princess of the moon._

"_Takehiko-kun, Yasuhiko-kun!" she screamed, for everyone´s surprise._

_Mamoru was about to warn her, but he stopped, when he heard both of the princes of the sun saying._

"_Serenity!"_

Mamoru stared at that scene with amusement. _"Just like it was once before"_, he thought.

"Usagi-baka, you remembered us?" Shingo said under her squeezing embrace.

Usagi let them both go. She looked to her once cousin-brother, and answered:

"I did today! Me and Mamo-chan!" And she caught her lover and brought him closer.

"Hello Shingo-kun, or better, Yasuhiko-kun. Motoki. Don´t you dare bow to us. We are not in the Silver Millennium anymore." He greeted his friends from this lifetime as from his other.

"Right." Motoki started. "So, I can do this" His eyes turned to a color that Usagi never saw before. And he punched Mamoru. Usagi stood there, with her eyes open, not knowing how to react to that.

"Motoki-onii-san!" Was all she could say.

"Don´t worry Usako, I know his reason to do this."

"Yes, Usagi. May I explain to you?" Motoki started, looking at her with his kind eyes again. "This was for stealing you in both of our life's, without even telling me! Both because I am one of his best friends and because you always were like a sister to be. Second, why the hell didn´t you introduced me to Sets in this lifetime? I know you didn´t remembered everything until today, but you could have… you know…" And he blushed.

Mamoru was surprised by such a passionate reaction from his friend. It´s was a long time since he saw that. But he knew, Takehiko was always like this when it came to his muse. Pure passion, no logic.

"So, I must guess you already saw her, right?" Mamoru said.

Motoki blushed. But who interfered was Usagi.

"Saw who? Sets?" Then she knew. Like some kind of an insight. "You mean Setsuna?"

"Listen, Usagi-chan. There´s something I wanted to tell you after that masquerade ball. I asked Setsuna to marry me on that night. And she accepted. Please, don´t be angry. I would have told you, if that witch…" And he couldn´t find words to continue. Setsuna was as red as a tomato and Hotaru was laughing quietly.

"Angry? I am more than happy! You and Setsuna! Oh my! I discovered this before Minako-chan!" An evil laugh came from her mouth. Be then she stopped. " By the way, where is that brat? And Hotaru…"

She was right. There they were: Setsuna, Usagi, Motoki and Mamoru in the hallway, but Shingo and Hotaru were nowhere to be seen. But they heard voices coming from the apartment.

"Mamo-chan, we forgot about _them_!" And she and Mamoru ran to the apartment, with a questioning Motoki on their feet and an embarrassed Setsuna too.

They found the generals, the cats and Shingo chatting in the living room.

"So, Mamoru resurrect you today? And they remembered me and Motoki because of this? Interesting…"

"I believe, Shingo-kun, that the increase of Mamoru´s power helped him unlock his memories, and as Usagi is linked to him, it did the same to her." Artemis said.

"So…" Motoki interrupted the conversation. "I see you are here too. And you are, well, you again. I am glad. Your evil self are scary. Nice to see you, my friends."

"Takehiko-kun! See you already found your mate. Lucky boy! " A child Jadeite came to hug him.

"Jadeite, you are acting like a child again in front of the princes and the princesses!" Kunzite said with his cold voice.

"Uncle Kunzite, stop that… Papa and mama don´t like when you act like we are back at the Golden Kingdom . At least not when we are not under publics eyes…" And the Shitennou ALMOST blushed. Chibi-Usa came from Mamoru´s room with Hotaru. They both were obviously happy to see each other.

Then everyone tried to fit in the small living room. They had a lot to discuss, things from the past e hopes for the future.

After almost 2 hours of catching up, Usagi couldn´t believe who her brother was. She was happy, but worried at the same time, for she knew that he will be involved in the upcoming battles, especially in the rise of Crystal Tokyo. But then she remembered that this wasn´t just Shingo anymore. He was now the younger Prince of the Sun, and her cousin from her past life. And a member of the former Lunar Army. But even so…

"Usagi, we should go home. It´s late, mom said we should be home for dinner." Shingo got up saying to his sister.

"Can I stay with Hotaru-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Sure. Setsuna-san, tomorrow we take care of the guys ok? They will stay here, I have already talked to Mamo-chan. They still have a lot to talk about. You enjoy your night with Motoki-onii-san."

"Usagi-chan" Setsuna started. "Before you leave, Haruka asked to me to deliver a message. The only way to get the inners of your track today was convince them to throw a party to you and Mamoru-san. It is tomorrow, at our house. I believe that Haruka has some evil plan about bring the Shitennou out of the shadows in this party, just to toy with the inners."

"KKKKKKKK, is that so?" Usagi just answered "It´s ok, I love parties. We are all going, don´t worry." But the faces of the warriors were almost scared, after all, who can predict what those senshi will do to them?

"Good. You and Mamoru are the guest of honor. There will be friends from your school and Motoki invited yours, Mamoru-san." Mamoru looked to Motoki, and nodded. "Plus, and I kind of liked the idea, It is a masquerade ball. So be prepared." That was an unusual mischievous Setsuna talking. Usagi and Hotaru knew she was up to something, perhaps with Haruka?

"Ok! So let´s go Shingo! We are going to be late! Bye guys!"

"I will take you home. I will be back in 15 minutes, don´t destroy my apartment." Mamoru said, looking specifically to Jadeite, who just smiled innocently.

As soon as the three entered the elevator, Jadeite said what everyone was thinking about:

"They finally had a chance to be happy, right?" And then he resumed his usual self. "Are we gonna have our happy ending too, Setsuna-san?"

"You know I can´t tell you… But I will say that everything is on the right track for now. The path to Crystal Tokyo is hard. Every single one of us will be tested in different ways. But everything can be ok in the end. One day at the time. You four should prepare yourselves for tomorrow. Lady Uranus has quite a plan."

"On my, I can´t wait!" Hotaru said.

"I will get the car. Be downstairs in 10 minutes, and I will drive Hotaru and Chibi-Usa home, and take you out." Motoki left happy as a child, and Setsuna blushed. But was the guardian of Saturn that spoke:

"We have to more royals to protect now. For now, Setsuna-mama, can keep an eye on the Guardian of the Solar Crystal. I will keep an eye on his brother and the princesses. You" She pointed to the men "Keep an eye on the prince. When everyone is on the same page, we will divide this better. We can´t lose any of them."

Kunzite, always the smart leader, noticed that something was happening.

"There is some treat, isn´t there?"

"Yes" Setsuna answered "But is not the time yet. This is just precaution. Let´s let them have some peace, and you have to adjust your new lives. Then, we will begin the preparations. Hotaru, you be careful too. We will need you in the end, you know that."

"Yes mama. The same goes for you" They said to each other, while taking the elevator. The men stayed there, trying to digest all that happened on that day.

* * *

**The next day, at the Tsukino´s house**

"Usagi! Shingo! The girls are here!" Ikuko Tsukino called her daughter. "Girls, I am glad you are throwing this party. She seems much better now." (A.N.: The battle against Galaxia just ended, and Usagi was strange and lonely, after all, her friends and lover had died)

"Ikuko-mama, could Usagi-chan and Shingo-kun spend the night at Setsuna´s and Hotaru´s house, since the party is until late?" Minako asked.

"Sure, I guess. But why Shingo was invited?" Ikuko was curious of the fact.

"Oh, I believe that was Motoki´s idea. He and Mamoru-san want to change Shingo into a gentleman."

And they all laughed of the fact. But the inners knew that it wasn´t just that.

Shingo left the kitchen and Usagi hurry down the stairs.

"Hey girls! Bye Mom!" the siblings said together

"Bye! Be careful! And have fun!" Ikuko said. Deep down, the mother knew that her children had changed. She felt this with Usagi a few days ago, but now she had this feeling with both of them. She just wished she knew why…

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Mamoru´s apartment**

The prince of the Earth was truly happy. He was alive, had the love of his life with him, his best friend this and the other life were the same person and he was reunited with his brothers from the Silver Millennium once more. But… LIVING in his small apartment with ALL of them was INSANE! Especially with Jadeite and Nephrite bickering about everything like two kids, Zoisite asking him about everything he had missed, technologies, medicine… And for his surprise, even Kunzite wasn´t helping. He asked if the leader could make the "kids" stop fighting, and got an answer he never expected: "My liege, you asked us to act like when we were with you in the Silver Millennium. They are just doing what you asked. I, for example, will do as you said, and ignore them. Perhaps, you would like to test your leadership skins on them?" And he went back to his book!

But today, Setsuna said she would come by to take them to their new homes. But she was taking too long, for Jadeite and Nephrite were already fighting over something in the kitchen.

A knock on the door lighted up his spirit.

"Good morning, Setsuna-san, Motoki. I am glad you arrived." He said with the all sincerity in the world.

"Well, it seems you barely survived the night! Hahahahahaha! I don´t know how you lived with them back in the Golden Kingdom!" Motoki was enjoying himself with the situation.

"Must be because the palace a little bigger than this apartment, don´t you think?" Mamoru´s sarcasm was obvious.

"Well, I had an amazing night! Or better saying, WE had, right Sets?" And Setsuna was more embarrassed then… well… ever! She punched Motoki in his stomach, to shut him up.

"I believe that the prince doesn´t need or want to hear this, Motoki-kun!" She said, and turned her attention to the Earth´s prince, who was quite embarrassed of hearing such things. Not that Motoki and he didn´t talk about it, they did quite often, but when they were ALONE. Worse than this, it was Setsuna he was talking about, a person that he admired!

"Setsuna-san, ignore him like I do" Mamoru decided to say "We have more important matters to attend. Please let´s sit in the living room."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san" And she directed her attention to Motoki "See? This is how a prince should like in the presence of ladies!"

Motoki blushed, and Mamoru smiled. It was not often that he was considered more gentlemanlike than Motoki.

In the living room, the four Shitennou were already waiting for them, strangely well behaved. Mamoru thought that must be because of Setsuna´s presence. When all the men were accommodated, the guardian of Pluto started.

"Good morning to you all. I have a lot to do today, so I will be brief. First, you must come to the party today, or Haruka – Sailor Uranus – is going to hunt you down. It is a maquerade party. Mamoru and Motoki will help you with the details." Mamoru and Motoki tried to protest, but the look on Setsuna´s face was final.

"Second, this building has 3 apartments vacant. One is the penthouse, that two of you will have to share. You decide. I enrolled you in the University that Mamoru goes. Since you were 17 and 16 years old when you were… captured, your knowledge only goes as far as high school – except for Zoisite, who was already doing pre-med school. So you will have to work hard to catch up. It shouldn´t be a problem, since you are all smart. Zoisite, you and Mamoru are pursuing medicine of course. Nephrite, you will go do astronomy. Jadeite, political and international relations. Kunzite, you will be doing sociology. Good luck."

"How do you know if that what we want to do, Setsuna-san?" Nephrite asked.

"She had a little spy on the future, with pink hair." Helios came from the balcony

"Oh good morning Helios. Thank you for coming." Setsuna greeted him

"Good morning, Setsuna-san. Shitennou, my Prince, Motoki"

Setsuna continued after the greetings

"About money. As Mamoru and Motoki, you all have scholarships. But to keep them, you must keep your grades high. Mamoru´s money comes from inheritance. So does yours, remember? Helios."

"According to my research, your parents were, together, the owners of a huge company. But they sold it when you were about 10, with no explanations. They got quite some money from it, and put on applications for you. Soon after they were killed on a plane crash. The data we gathered is not enough to conclude if they knew what was going to happen. The police report said that it was an accident. But…"

"I remember." Kunzite, for everyone´s surprise said. "They told us a strange goodbye that day. But I never thought… Maybe it was work from the Dark Kingdom? Or just destiny?..."

"We don´t know and we also don´t have the data to discover this. It is better to let the past be, until the future is secure." Setsuna said, and the Shitennou knew immediately that they should put this aside for now.

"So, we don´t have to get a job? A nice life, studying, dating, with lots of money?" Jadeite said to break that awkward atmosphere.

"And training! Jadeite, you are a Shitennou, protector of the Earth! Not a teenager!" Kunzite said.

"Yes, training." Artemis spoke from his corner. He got up, and went to sit on the table. "Luna and I are decided that you and the senshi have this summer vacation to enjoy yourselves, then training is necessary. You will be training along with the senshi on the Moon. Mamoru, Usagi, Motoki and Shingo will be training in Elysion. Crystal Tokyo depends on this."

"So, that´s all. Use today to get ready for tonight and to arrange your living conditions. I will see you tonight." Setsuna said her goodbyes to the guys, a light kiss on Motoki and left. Helios also disappeared, living the guys to handle themselves.

* * *

**The Mall**

Shingo couldn´t take it anymore stores. Really, couldn´t they choose any dress? They were all beautiful, even his annoying sister, no matter what they wear. He should have gone to Mamoru´s and stayed with the guys. But Usagi insisted that he should find a decent outfit if he wanted to go and impress a certain black haired girl. Shingo wondered how she knew about him and Hotaru. Not that there was a "him and Hotaru"…

"Hey brat! We are finished!" His sister called him. He looked to the girls. Even Ami, who he thought was the most rational of them all, had more than 3 bags in her hands. "Girls, I believe that mission accomplished! Let´s go Haruka´s place and get ready there. They have a lot of bathrooms anyway. We can drop Shingo at Mamoru´s, so he can stay along his "male kind"."

"Yes! Please, drop me at Mamoru´s!" He begged.

"All right then. Usagi, call Haruka and tell her we are coming. Let´s get to my car, drop Shingo at Mamoru´s and stop by my house to get some make-up. Hurry! It´s already 2 p.m.! We need to be gorgeous for the college guys! " Minako said with her eyes glowing.

All the girls got into the car, on the back seat. Leaving the front to the driver – Minako – and Shingo. When they got to Mamoru´s building, Shingo jump out of the car, and said goodbyes.

"Thank you for the tips girls! Usagi-baka! See you later!" He said waving and thinking _" I can´t wait to see their faces when they discover the guys… It will be so fun! And see her again, too"_

The first thing Shingo notice when he arrived at the apartment´s door was the silence. He knocked.

Motoki opened the door. He saw a relaxed Mamoru on the couch. But now sign of the others.

"Hello brother. Where are the guys?"

"They went to their own apartments. Nephrite has one upstairs, so does Jadeite. Zoisite and Kunzite share the penthouse. Setsuna arranged."

"Oh! That woman is sure talented to get apartments at the same building as their prince. Mamoru does seems more relaxed. I am sure he is happy to have all of us back together, but even I can´t stand Jadeite childish for long" Shingo laughed.

"Hey, your highnesses'! Come on in! We need to decide want _they_ are going wear tonight. And you two are going to help me!" The earth prince called from the living room.

"Not completely relaxed, I see" Shingo said, as he entered the room "Mamoru, I am coming back from an adventure at the mall with the girls. I bought my mask on a store there. I am going to wear my prince´s form. So does Motoki and you, right? So I suggest, that the Shitennou wear their royal armies uniforms and we past throw that store on our way to the party, to buy the masks! Easy done!"

"Perfect, Shingo-kun! Motoki, please go tell them that we will leave at 6 p.m., ant that they should wear their uniforms. I am not in the mood to deal with them yet. I need more time to prepare myself."

"Sure, your _highness_" Motoki bowed. Mamoru saw that and threw a pillow on him. The two brothers left to tell the plan to the others.

* * *

**Outers House**

Yes, they were all beautiful. Even Haruka, with her suit. After all, they were the princesses of the Solar System.

"Oh right girls! I must say that no guys is going to resist any of us! Mamoru-san and Haruka, better watch yourselves!" The goddess of love said.

Each girl decided to put their planet color, since this party was just like the ones at the Silver Millennium. Kind like a way to honor that time.

Minako with a knee length dress, very tight, but not slutty, only sexy. Her hair was with her usual bow, her mark. Just like the Venus Goddess.

Makoto was with a green V-neck cleavage dress, not tight, but it showed her curves. She decided not to wear high heels, for she was already tall for a girls and some guys were intimidated by it. Her earrings were the flowers she always were and her hair was loose, with only half of it in an elaborate ponytail.

Rei was the dangerous sexy female. Her red dress was very well behaved on the front. But her back was completely nude. Her hair was in a ponytail, brushing her back.

Ami was in a light blue baby-doll dress, but the new thing is that it was shorter then she usually wear. Minako had insisted that she had this, because it still was just like the mercurian girl, but a little bit more grown-up. Her hair was like she always were.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were with cute dresses, a light purple (for a change in Hotaru´s wardrobe) and and light yellow for Chibi-Usa. Simple cut, a little bit of cleavage, but innocent. After all, they are very young yet, but they had an agenda tonight. They wanted their princes to notice them.

Michiru was her dark blue dress and Haruka with her black tuxedo were the powerful couple.

Setsuna was wearing a purple dress that assembled the one she was wearing when Takehiko proposed to her one thousand years ago. She hoped he would get the hint.

Usagi was the only one very different. She wanted Mamoru to have a difficult time finding her, and keep the boys away from her, for sometimes, you have to show the guy that she was attractive as hell to keep him interested. She had a black dress, that showed ALL her new curves. She was almost a grown woman now, and thanks for sailor scouts fighting, she had the most amazing body. She never showed, so now it was time. Time to blow her prince´s head away. Her hair was in a ponytail, with some straps loose and curly. Perfect makeup done by Minako-chan.

"Can we go downstairs? The music is calling! And the house is full! I heard that Mamoru-san and Motoki-kun are already here with their college friends, if anyone of you are interest..." Haruka smirked.

"Let´s go, girls!" Usagi said running to the stairs.

* * *

**At the party, while the girls were getting ready**

Six college guys and a high school boy entered the house. They were greeted by other ones who were already there. There "costumes" were matching, almost like a uniform, but differing in colors and some details.

A blond girl with a tuxedo, looking like a handsome guy, and a blue blond haired girl approached them. The guys around those 7 all looked to the girl, amazed by her beauty.

"Hello, guys. Mamoru-san." Michiru greeted, showing some respect for her prince. All the "outsiders" of the history, looked to Mamoru. Some were confused, because the dark haired man told them that his girlfriend would be there, but she was blond. But this thoughts were soon silenced when they saw how the blond "man" was possessing grasping her waist.

"Michiru, Haruka. Thank for arranging this. It is really wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. Anything to see the fun reactions that we are going to have today" Haruka replied. " Let´s begin!" And she looked to the top of the stairs.

Not only her, but everyone. For our favorite guys desperation, every single guy in the room was looking…

* * *

**Oh god, I am evil! Next: The Senshi and Shitennou reactions to each other! Quiet some fun!**

**See ya!**


End file.
